Stranger
by Icy-Windbreeze
Summary: One encounter that lasted a couple of minutes can still be as lifechanging as any other. Shiznat Finally updated!
1. Fateful Encounter

I'm working on "The Guardian of My Heart" okay? The next chapter is soon finished. I just had to get this out of my system. It's a one-shot so don't really expect a continuation. It's based on a dream I had so it wasn't really these two. Hope you enjoy it though!

Third persons point of view

-"Talking"

_Shizuru's thoughts_

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing to own just something to share!**

* * *

A chestnut beauty entered the stage. Thousands of thousands of fans were shrieking of excitement. Blinding spotlights were focused singly on her, just like a pair of emerald ones were. A hunter's eyes unyieldingly focusing on its prey. Standing in a corner leaning against the wall with her arms folded. A stern expression etched giving of a fearful impression saved for the slight smile that grew bigger for each passing second.

It was her first performance tonight here in this city. She was thrilled to perform. She was used to being in the center of attraction so she was enjoying every minute, otherwise the attention would be because of her rare natural eye color but now it was only because of her talent. Something she was good at and not something she was born with. This was her talent and it was earned after much hard work. Feeling the buzz in the air and hearing the screams from fans fueled her with even more positive energy. Would anything feel better than this? Still this would not hold for the rest of her life. Would she want to spend the rest of her life with people who worshipped her but knew nothing else? Would any know how she looked when she was sick? Would any make her feel really special? Would she be content with this? She snapped out of her thoughts when her manager tapped on her shoulder to inform that is was time for her to enter the stage. She nodded and headed for the stage. The step before entering she stopped to collect her thoughts and taking a deep breath reassuring her that she would give an excellent performance as always.

She was greeted with roars of happiness and several items thrown on-stage, it could be anything like flowers and underwear. People were creative in this area. Something was feeling different tonight, in a positive way. She was feeling bubbly over her entire body and she was feeling observed. An intense gaze she gladly welcomed, without reason. It could be anyone. She did not know who it belonged to and yet it made it even more exhilarating. She continued her concert and finally before the last song she spotted a black dressed person in the dark corner. She could not distinguish any face features but clearly it belonged to a female, a very handsome one too. It would seem like she had just got off work since the tie was loosely hanging around her neck, but oh did it look good anyway! She was inwardly smiling at her discovery so she quickly stuck her head backstage and called one of the guards over.

-"Excuse me, can you be so kind and escort the female standing in the corner backstage when this is over?"

-"Of course, Miss Fujino. But may I ask for what reason? Has she offended you in any way? I will immediately-"

-"No no no...nothing of that sort. I just..."

_Why do I want to meet her?_

The guard was staring at her with a puzzled expression.

-"Could you just be kind and accomplish it?"

-"Yes, Miss Fujino, right away!"

-"Thank you."

She gave one of her most polite smiles and the guard just stuttered something in reply. Happy and eager to finally meet this mysterious foreigner she happily went back on-stage to perform one last song.

The walk back to her assigned room seemed longer than ever. She had to stop numerous times to greet and thank the staff for a great job done. It was something expected but she wished to have passed it tonight since more important matters were left. Maybe not important but definitely the event she was looking forward to the most. When she finally arrived she could feel how sweaty her hands seemed and suddenly she got very self-cautious. Did her hair look okay? Was she too sweaty? Were her clothes wrinkly? Did she need to redo her make-up? She shook her head and told herself to simply open the door and get on with it. Inside she was greeted with a very relaxed cobalt woman. Sitting with her legs crossed and a mysterious aura seemed to surround her. She smiled at Shizuru making her blush.

_Pull yourself together! You should not be blushing at a fan, it should be the opposite. But then how come it isn't so?_

-"Good evening! I am Fujino Shizuru."

-"I know that much. It is an honor to finally meet you although it really wasn't necessarily going to these lengths."

Shizuru was confused. She did not understand what the visitor was implying. She was too distracted with every feature of the unknown woman sitting in the room that she failed to notice that she was actually tied up to the chair.

_Oh...I agree it really was not necessarily._

-"I apologize. My staff tends to be a bit overprotective of my well being that they may have overstepped it."

-"It's okay, Miss Fujino-"

-"Shizuru!"

The raven woman seemed surprised over the sudden outburst but then so was Shizuru.

_Why do I act like this? I do not usually behave this way._

-"Uh, Shi-Shizuru...if I knew I could have met you in personal like this I would have done it sooner."

The unfamiliar person chuckled and it was a soothing sound for our mesmerized singer. She did not even notice that she was staring. When she finally had comprehended what was being said her face flushed red yet again.

_I like the way my name sound._

-"I admit that it can be quite a sight but can you please untie me? It's not so comfortable like this."

-"Huh? Yes, of course!"

She hurried over and reached behind to untie the knots making their cheeks touch. The stranger turned her head slightly to the right and murmured.

-"Mmm...you have a nice scent."

Her hot breath tickled Shizuru's ear making her jump at the sudden warmth and when she finally understood what she said it was followed by a deep blush.

-"Th-thank you."

Her hands were shaking and her breath became ragged. She was perplexed over her own behavior. After a while struggling with the knot she managed. She slowly backed her head and their lips were so close. For the first time she looked into those green pools that caught her attention earlier and she wanted to drown in them. Her heart was beating in her ears making it hard to focus. Their lips inched closer but none knew who started. Then the door was slammed open and her manager was standing there. Being the overprotective he started to panic.

-"Oh, my god! Shizuru did she hurt you? I'll call security right away!"

-"No, wait! There is really no need for such measurements."

-"But, Shizuru, darling don't be afraid I'll protect you so don't worry-"

The anonymous visitor was getting annoyed when they were talking about her instead of talking directly to her when she was right there.

-"I can assure you that I have treated her with nothing but respect, sir. So there is really no need for you to get all worked up. In fact...I was just about to leave."

The offended guest silently excused herself and headed towards the exit. Without thinking Shizuru chased after, leaving a baffled manager behind, she could care less about it right now. She had to stop the stranger from leaving.

_Why do I feel the need to stop her from leaving? What is this feeling?_

-"Please wait..."

_I don't even know her name._

Thankfully she still turned around and looked surprised in seeing Shizuru running after her. Her face cracked up in a smile.

-"What can I do for you, Shizuru?"

The way her name rolled off the blue haired woman made her feel all giddy again.

"I just...I simply wanted to...I mean..."

_I am turning into one of those stuttering fools...someone help me._

-"C-can I have your ph-phone number?"

_Wonderful, Shizuru. Now __you__ seem like the stalker._

The amused woman just laughed.

-"I was going to ask you but I suspected that I wouldn't get your real number so I refrained from asking."

-"I am insulted!"

Shizuru made a dramatic gesture with her hand at her chest faking insulted which made the her laugh again.

-"Fair enough, I guess I deserved that one. Then maybe you have too many cell phones so I wouldn't be able to reach you."

-"Do not worry I can guarantee that I only have one cell phone. It would be more convenient if I called you since I have a more busy schedule not that it indicates that you have no life...what I mean is that-"

-"Calm down and breath. I understand what you're saying so no worries, okay?"

_Smooth move Shizuru...really smooth._

-"I will call you as soon as possible."

Desperate in showing her sincerity she made sure to look straight into the unfamiliar persons eyes, unwavering. The woman must have sensed it and smiled assuring Shizuru that she understood the message.

-"I look forward to it."

The smiling woman then turned around and made a salute gesture with her hand and proceeded walking.

-"Goodbye, Shizuru."

-See you later..."

_...stranger._

* * *

Okay, so maybe you want to know more but I don't have more cause I wanted this dream to continue because it was so mysterious but then I just had to wake up so I was disappointed too, you know? But hey don't stop that from reviewing, 'kay? I do hope I managed to make it as mysterious as I thought it was and somehow made you feel what I felt.


	2. Unexpected Changes

Okay, so most of the people seemed to appreciate this idea of mine so much that my subconscious me wanted to make a continuation of it. So I really did dream of what happened next and well it resulted in another chapter. Now I have absolutely no clue of where did fic is heading, since I had no intentions in keep writing on it, so don't expect frequent updates okay? I update when I've got inspiration to write, deal?

One more thing: most of you thought that the slight exchanges of personalities were okay so I thought I would offer my explanation as to why I decided like this. It was not intentionally planned to be a switch of character but instead I wanted to try mixing a young Shizuru with a more mature Natsuki which is why they seem OOC. I was curious over merging these two into a story since it usually is Shizuru who seem like the more adult one of them. So I wasn't really trying to switch places just for fun and I apologize if any of you comprehended it that way. I hope that I have managed to clear this misunderstanding, if there were any that is.

So with no further delay please do enjoy the next chapter of "Stranger".

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Characters not mine but plot is mine.**

* * *

It was certainly strange how a short meet with an unfamiliar person could cause her to lose focus on other tasks so easily. She would constantly catch herself daydreaming of the emerald stranger. The way she smiled, the sound of her voice, the smell from her cologne...everything. From the big things to whatever insignificant detail was etched into her memory. How many times has she not wished to pick up the phone and call? How many times has she not longed to hear the husky voice speak her name once more? How many times has she not wished to feel so...alive? The joy over her success as a performer was making her very much happy but when it all settles down, when everything becomes a custom, where will she find this gripping sensation of being alive? How will she convince herself that it was this she indeed wished for? No, she knew what she wanted.

_I want __her__._

It was as simple as that. In life you always search for that special something that will keep you on the edge, always a constant reminder to how good it is to be alive and breathing. Some may find it in their career choices and others may find it in perhaps art but many wish for the unique one, whom they believe were meant to be with. Is there such a thing as love at first sight? Is it, scientifically speaking, possible to find yourself involuntarily drawn to another individual based entirely upon first impression? Is it likely you are able to accept anything good as bad this person possesses? They would make many tests but the result would never be conclusive evidence since it seems highly unlikely to occur. But then again how often do we humans always act logically? The possibilities will always be there however that is not the important point. The main issue is: Are we willing to take the chance? Without any solid proof of an insured success and a plan B to follow in case anything fails, would you?

_Calm down. We have rehearsed this several times and it will be fine._

-"Kuga."

_It's her! The same voice, it's really her!_

-"Hello? Anybody there? Hello?"

-"Good afternoon, Kuga-san. This is Fujino Shizuru. I believe we have met, correct?"

-"Ah, yes! It was a while since we spoke, Shizuru. I'm surprised you even called."

_How is it possible to for her to make me __tremble simply by calling me by my name? I guess I will never know..._

-"My apologies I have been incredibly busy these last few days so it has made it impossible for me to contact you any sooner. Am I interrupting anything important?"

-"No, not at all. Never."

_Is she flirting with me and smiling? Nevertheless I feel that my cheeks are burning._

-"I was wondering if we could meet sometimes for perhaps some tea?"

-"Shouldn't it usually be over a cup of coffee?"

-"I apologies. I am not used to asking people out...what I am trying to say that I-"

-"Calm down, Shizuru. I know. I was just teasing with you. Tea sounds good. When?"

-"Tomorrow? No, later tonight...no...now?"

-"Very well. Now it is then."

She had prepared a whole speech of reasons and explanations, even pursuing lines in case she was rejected but she needed none of it. It seems as if they both were as eager to meet again, which they did quite a few occasions afterwards as well. Whenever she was given a chance, a gap in her schedule, she would call or at least text her mysterious stranger. It never occurred to her once that it would seem strange how much time could be spent together with someone you never found out their whole name. She never needed to use a name since somehow she always had this person's attention. Whenever she turned around to speak those rich green pools was always watching her. Shizuru could relax completely in her presence; it gave her a sense of safety and as long as her company was not minded who was our singer to complain? They would spend time in a randomly chosen café or casually walking around in different stores, always laughing and talking merrily with each other. But suspicions would arise in the end. Who was this nameless female?

Shizuru was happily humming her new song when her manager stormed inside with numerous magazines waving them in front of her with an angry look.

-"Who is this? Shizuru-chan tell me! Who is this you have been with lately?"

-"Just a friend-"

-"A friend...a friend? Do you have any idea how much this could damage your image? You are a rising star and if people knew that you...you were into...women it could destroy your entire career!"

-"But it is merely a friend. Why would they make such an assumption about our association?"

-"Look! Just look at this!"

The raged manager showed her every first page. They were on the front page on every single magazine that focused on celebrity gossip. It was pictures of them walking. It should not be anything special except for the very look given to Shizuru by her companion. It was sad eyes, full of longing and unspoken words and on every different picture it was the same. Always when Shizuru was looking away those bright green eyes would still be focused on her. It shocked her to see such emotion from someone she spent so much time with.

_I never knew._

She quickly put on a coat, snatched any newspaper and hurried out, leaving a blaring manager behind, again.

-"What is it beautiful?"

-"Can I see you?"

-"Now?"

-"Yes...now. Where are you?"

-"I'm at home but-"

-"Expect me soon."

Exactly 10 pm she was standing outside of her apartment. Not that it really mattered. She knocked hesitantly on the wooden door.

_What am I doing here? What is it I need to know?_

The door opened which startled Shizuru who was in deep thoughts. At the moment she did not know where to keep her eyes. It would seem she interrupted a pleasantly shower. Standing in front of her was her raven haired beauty wrapped in a black bathrobe, her hair was still dripping wet.

_Oh, god._

An immediate blush colored her entire face. Her stranger? She just chuckled.

-"I tried to warn you but you seemed too impatient to listen."

Not trusting her current voice she weakly nodded.

-"Well, come on in."

Upon entering her apartment for the very first time she noticed how tidy it was. It was not anything fancy but it looked very fashionable. The most dominating colors were black and blue. The upper walls were white and down around the middle it became red. There was a black leather couch, along with a TV. It was surprisingly clean. The walls were decorated with several paintings which she had never seen before but was nonetheless very skillfully painted of various motives. Her observations were interrupted.

-"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

While talking she was drying her hair with a towel, flexing her arm muscles at the same time. Not that it bothered Shizuru, or should, but still she stood transfixed at her well developed muscles.

-"Shizuru?"

-"Uh, yes?"

-"The talk?"

-"Oh, of course!"

_How do I even begin?_

Shizuru was fiddling with her hands and biting her lower lip since she was nervous. Looking everywhere but in those emerald eyes she usually enjoyed. She slipped her hand inside her pocket, feeling the picture folded, with a determined mind she took it out and showed it.

-"Can you explain this?"

Shocked jade eyes turned into sad ones. She let out a sigh.

-"Is it true?"

The dreaded question was out. Tension was in the air and Shizuru was holding her breath, for no apparent reason.

-"That depends..."

-"On?"

-"Do you want it to be true?"

-"Excuse me?"

-"You heard me. Do you want it to be true? The possibility of me liking you, more than a friend, do you?"

-"I don't understand why that should matter-"

-"Then just answer me. Do you?"

She was walking closer towards Shizuru. With unhurried steps she was coming closer and for each step Shizuru's heart seemed to beat even faster. She stopped once she was at an arms length from here, clearly invading her personal space, never once breaking eye contact with our confused singer who could not seem to find the words. Shizuru averted her gaze away.

-"I can't..."

-"Can't or won't? Look at me."

The impatient stranger used one of her hands taking a firm grip on Shizuru's shoulder while the other cupped her chin forcing her to once again look into her eyes. She was once more hypnotized by those forest green eyes.

-"Tell me...what you want?"

She did not know if somehow the raven purposely used a lower and hoarser voice, knowing how she secretly liked it, in any case it was working. She could not break free from those eyes and her body would not obey her anymore. She tried to look away but her hand kept it firmly in place. Her mysterious stranger made their noses touch and their lips were excruciatingly close, too close. She could feel her hot breath and smell that familiar fragrance that always made her crave for more. Her mind felt foggy and her knees felt weak but she could also feel another surge of emotion. She did not know what it was and had never before felt anything similarly.

_Desire_

Her body that felt so weak was now pulsing with energy. She kissed those teasing lips and successfully wiped that smug smirk off its owners face. One hand had found itself to those damp midnight tresses and buried themselves in them. Her lips were tasting and exploring new territories never been explored before. It was her first kiss but it did not seem so. It was not tender and she was not hesitant at all. It was fierce and demanding. She felt like she was on fire and she welcomed it, yearned for more. Strong arms encircled and pulled her closer which made their bodies pressed tightly together.

_More..._

She extended her tongue and licked the upper lip, begging for entrance. When it was granted she could only moan in response. Shizuru felt a hand travel up from her back to her neck, sending goose bumps all over her body. Those warm fingers were drawing circles at the back of her neck making her shiver. She wanted so much more but the lack of oxygen forced them to break apart. They were both panting and their eyes were hazy, but when an unexpected thought occurred to her. She quickly pushed herself away, with her back against her potential lover.

_I was going to give myself to her. I don't even know her__..._

-"Natsuki."

_...name._

Somehow Natsuki had swiftly moved and wrapped herself around her from behind and was whispering in her ear. Her warm breath tickling her ear and made her jump out of surprise.

-"W-what?"

-"My name is Kuga Natsuki. I thought you wanted to know the name of your lover."

-"Na-tsu-ki...wait lover?"

She abruptly turned around now facing the smiling and handsome woman.

-"And here I thought you were shy but it turns out my kitten has claws after all."

_Oh, god I am so blushing right now._

Once again Shizuru found the floor very interesting until Natsuki forced her to face her.

-"I never said I didn't like it."

Then Natsuki smiled a genuine smile. Not of the flirty and teasing type but someone that was truly happy. Shizuru could not help but to smile back. But then realization hit her.

-"No no no no. This was not supposed to happen! I was supposed to come and inform you that our relationship would be strictly friendly."

-"Well, you showed me how impossible that is.

-"I was not supposed to kiss you! This was not like I had planned. I cannot...I cannot be involved with you."

Shizuru was pacing from one end to another of the room. Hearing these words Natsuki was hurt and upset. She grabbed hold of her shoulders to make her remain still.

-"Why?"

-"Because...because it will affect my image. My image as a singer will be ruined. They would never accept...this...us."

She was crying. The things said to Natsuki were never really understood by her until she was telling this person in front of her.

-"Shizuru...Shizuru look at me. Look at me dammit! I just want to be with you and if there are problems I will solve them-"

-"How can you solve the problem of how society will look upon us? Tell me! How?"

-"There are always people who control what's considered right and wrong."

Shizuru wanted to look away. She could not believe a word coming from Natsuki's mouth. It did not seem possible.

-"No, look at me! We can work this out! Tell me who I have to have on my side. Just tell me and I'll charm them. Hell I'll charm the whole world if it's necessarily! Just don't cast the chance away before you've even tried it."

-"But no one has ever accomplished it."

The risks were high and the chances were low. Was she willing to risk it?

-"Then we'll be the first. Please?"

Softly lifting up her face and tenderly wiping away the tears. Shizuru had doubts but when those wonderful eyes looked at her it all melted away.

_Yes._

-"Y'know they just can't resist me?"

Seeing the silly wink Shizuru finally laughed. She was laughing while wiping away her tears.

_I cannot seem to resist you._

-"Oh, you silly! Look you have destroyed my make-up!"

Shizuru was trying very hard to stop crying since her mascara was beginning to smear in other places but where they were supposed to be.

-"You don't need it. You're still beautiful."

_Do you really mean it?_

A tender kiss was then placed upon her forehead and afterwards she was wrapped up in secure embrace, she could only sigh in happiness.

-"I bet you had a rough day so why don't you go and take a shower? I promise I won't peek."

The tired singer could only giggle in response and playfully smack her new girlfriend on the arm. But she had to admit the idea of a nice clean up was not such a bad suggestion. Shyly she gave Natsuki a kiss to show her gratitude and walked towards the bathroom. Natsuki merely thought that she should voice her suggestions more often since the reward was so...well rewarding. The troubles could wait until another day; they did not need them right now.

* * *

So how was it? Did it spoil the entire thing? Tell me really but...in a nice way :P

I've got another problem though. I need to know how many wants me to keep this T rated or should I perhaps make an attempt on an M? I've got trouble to decide so I'll leave the decision up to you who read it. Until a conclusion has been made I cannot continue, so please do enlighten me with your opinions.

Thanks for reading! ^^


	3. Pleasurable Explorations

Thank you for each and every one of your reviews. I usually try to respond personally to every review but since some are anonymous I will have to express my gratitude her. I'm very happy that you take your time in reviewing and it's very much appreciated. I apologize for the late update but then again I warned you about that, didn't I? ^^ I sincerely hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Warning number one: Notice the rating change from T to M. If you are not yet of age and still insist on reading then I will not be hold responsible since this chapter has sexual contents between two females.**

**Warning number two: This is a first attempt on a lemon so do not have high expectations since you may be disappointed.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the plot unfortunately.**

* * *

Hot streaming water was pouring down over a naked brown haired beauty. Rinsing her body and relaxing her strained muscles, making her heave a sigh in ease. Still feeling a bit giddy she put a hand over her lips and let out a giggle through her smile. Standing under the spraying water in her stranger's...no girlfriend's apartment, another giggle could be heard.

_This feels...__exceptional. It feels...right._

She proceeded to take some shower gel and massaged it over her body. A sudden thought of Natsuki being the one applying the gel entered her mind. Shizuru's cheeks flushed at the thought.

_What on earth will become of me?_

She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind from forbidden thoughts. But still a smile formed.

_But I do wonder..._

Stepping out from the steamy bathroom into the somewhat colder air in the rest of the apartment clad in simply a bathrobe borrowed from Natsuki. Feeling a bit chilly Shizuru thought it would be a good idea to dry her damp hair properly before catching a cold. Brushing aside all hair to her right side she used a towel to wrap it around and wring out as much water as possible, unaware of the pair of green eyes watching her carefully. A gleam of jealousy flicked in the forest green orbs aimed towards the small of water drop that was travelling down from the back of the chestnut haired womans ear and neck heading further south to her collarbone. Slowly trailing its way on the pale and smooth skin, mocking our observer, who wished to do the same. Forest green eyes narrowed in fury and was giving it nasty glares, the prey was still unaware of the danger. Approaching her prey and leaning close. Close enough to smell the faint but alluring smell of tea. Natsuki could not quite identify this soothing fragrance but she had already begun to enjoy this scent. With her mind set on stopping the drop of waters travel advance downwards she licked right where it was and traced her way upwards, the exact way, except upwards.

-"Na-tsu-ki?"

Surprised over the sudden change of behavior and the unaccustomed name, Shizuru could only stutter the name in periods. The rare pronunciation of her name spurred Natsuki even more who had now found a special sensitive spot on her stunned lovers neck causing a series of moans. Moving her mouth close by Shizuru's ear, breathing out a question.

"-Do you want me to stop?"

Before an answer was given she nibbled teasingly on Shizuru's earlobe making her unintentionally throw her head back in pleasure, offering even more skin for her predator to taste.

_This is certainly unfair._

She let out a squeak when she all of a sudden was scooped up in bridal style. Natsuki made it look effortless and she was just about to voice a protest when she was silenced by a kiss. Carried like a bride and gently placed down on a soft bed and those soft lips left her breathless, never once breaking on the entire walk. She could only whimper in disappointment when Natsuki separated, out of a good reason, but that never occurred to our usual composed singer. Her heart leaped in joy when they returned and again made her heart flutter. Shizuru's arms quickly encircled her lover, preventing her from escaping another time. This action caused Natsuki's mouth to form a smug smirk and Shizuru could clearly feel the corners tugged upwards. Meanwhile one hand was sneakily travelling to the knot of the robe, slowly pulling the string which would at last reveal the chestnut goddess body. Without breaking their kiss, alerting the moaning girl beneath her of Natsuki's plans, she gently unwrapped her desired divinity of the offending piece of clothing. A gasp came from Shizuru when warm hands touched bare skin; she was still in a daze from the wonderful kissing. Natsuki took the chance presented to admire the view: Shizuru was breathing heavily with a blush covering her cheeks and a hand above her head along with a pair of hazy pair of red orbs looking right at her, Natsuki's mouth went dry. Taking in every curve and inch of skin exposed, burning it into her memory. Her eyes caught a pair of perky nipples, begging for her attention. Natsuki licked her dry lips ready to devour the treat given.

Everywhere Natsuki's gaze seemed to linger made that part of Shizuru's body tingle in anticipation. She felt significantly exposed and tried to use her hands to shield her most private parts. A second later those hands were pinned above her head. A low rumble came from Natsuki showing her discontentedness. Her stare softened at the insecure face Shizuru made and softly whispered.

-"Don't hide from me."

Still hesitant Shizuru could only nod as a reply, afraid of angering Natsuki even more. Noticing the sudden fear she created Natsuki placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

-"Do you want me to stop? I won't push you."

Unconvinced of the truthfulness from the words she remained silent.

-"I promise."

Their eyes meet for a moment and emotions were uncovered for them to perceive. Finally smiling Shizuru leaned up and kissed her sincere girlfriend. It was not a confident kiss but a tentative one. The carefulness she showed ignited the flame of passion within Natsuki once more. It was a timid and uneasy kiss almost taunting to our hungry predator.

-"I'm yours to take if...you really want me."

Shyly uttering the words full of innocence and love Natsuki had a hard time controlling her sudden urge. Being the perceptive one Shizuru sensed how apprehensive Natsuki became.

-"Don't hold back just... please be gentle."

Her cheeks flared up in a familiar cherry color, never would she anticipate herself say such things.

_I must resemble a traffic light already._

In gratitude a warm hand tenderly stroked her cheek and Shizuru gladly leaned into the most welcomed touch. Natsuki was having a difficult time suppressing the constant waves of craving but since she suspected it was this younger woman's first time this would cause some pain. She had to take it slow, prepare her for the unavoidable pain.

-"Close your eyes."

Shizuru was looking at Natsuki with puzzled eyes.

-"Trust me."

A pleading look and Shizuru reluctantly gave in.

_I cannot deny such a simple request__._

-"Good, don't open them. Just focus on what you can feel."

It was a strange request and it certainly felt silly being ordered to maintain your eyes shut. Confused she furrowed her eyebrows together, questioning the motive behind this demand. The hand which used to cup her chin slide down over her collarbone and circulating her left nipple making her gasp. Next something wet quickly did the same making it stiffen. Cold air brushed by the very same nipple. A muffled laugh, which she suspected came from Natsuki, and another cold breeze followed. Shizuru made a pout. Soft lips were pressed upon hers in an apology, she moaned in response. Having neglected the other breast a hand started carefully massaging and pinching her stiff nipple while Natsuki's mouth was imitating the same movements on the left one. In between gasping over the sensations that tickled her senses she tried to envelope her amazing lover in a tight embrace however soon discovered her hands still pinned over her head, something she had temporarily forgotten. Making a whiny sound, very uncharacteristic from her usual self, she tried to desperate free herself from the deadlock on her hands and soon found them released.

-"If I decide that they're in the way again they will be taken care of."

Eagerly nodding Shizuru pulled her lover on top of her. Hungry kissing and burying her hands in the soft midnight hair, earning a soft moan from Natsuki, Shizuru found herself curious of the different sounds her lover was making. Since she was prohibited from opening her eyes she would have to make use of her other senses in exploring the new opened territory. Her hands slid from ocean hair down to Natsuki's neck and she felt the cotton made bathrobe's collar. She slipped both hands beneath the collar and then gently used each hand to push it off her shoulders feeling her way around at the same time. Gliding with her hands along the refined back feeling every muscle tense and then relax made Shizuru's heartbeat quicken its pace. No longer able to reach and push the clothing further back down Natsuki helped her dispose of her own bathrobe. They both were now completely naked and Shizuru was disappointed in not seeing Natsuki as exposed as she was. She was suddenly enveloped in absolute warmth and she could only sigh of the feeling of skin to skin, wrapping her arms around Natsuki begging her to let her enjoy this moment a bit more. A smile graced her features and even though she knew that Natsuki was observing her every move it no longer bothered her. She felt at ease. Natsuki knew that. A kiss on the forehead, nose, a slightly more lingering one on the mouth, neck, collarbone, below her right breast where her heart was beating, stomach and when another one ended on her inner thigh she yelped in shock. Biting down on her thumb to prevent from louder moans and her other hand clutched their bed sheets. She could feel Natsuki's hot breath tickling her lower region and feather light caresses everywhere. Somehow she could feel Natsuki's gaze lingering and taking in everything in her most private areas, the mere thought made her breath more labored than ever. Shizuru was having a most difficult time deciding whether she wished to cover herself or spread her legs begging for more. A kiss that began beside her right knee and were travelling upwards, slowly and torturously. Maybe Shizuru knew where Natsuki's mouth was travelling but in her current state of mind it took a while to comprehend. But it was already too late. She tried to voice a protest but instead her mouth formed an "o" and no further sound came. The very moment something wet and strong muscle made a nice and long lick over her entire opening right up to her sensitive bud Shizuru was lost in bliss. Powerful hands kept her hips securely in place and the assault continued. Long but swift licks and occasionally circling around her clitoris earning several whimpers and gasps. Natsuki was certainly having fun purposely building up a pressure and afterwards simply stop making her lover rather frustrated.

-"Let's play a game, shall we?"

Groaning when the pleasurable sensations halted Shizuru could only agree to whatever Natsuki said, in hopes of a continuation.

-"I've always been pretty fascinated by the alphabet. Let's see how well you know it by heart."

_Is she telling me to recite the alphabet...at a time like this? _

Any other reasoned thoughts vanished into thin air when Natsuki's tongue did its magic once more. Carefully to make as big and slow movements possible licking as large areas as possible while chanting at the same time.

-"A...B...C...D...E...F..."

The feeling of Natsuki's tongue rummaging around and the vibrations from her talking added to the pleasure. Shizuru threw her head back and her moans were increasing in volume. The sensations then stopped yet again and Shizuru made an angry grunt before she even could control herself.

-"I think I lost count. Now...where was I? Do you know, Shizuru?"

Our dazed singer now caught on to the game. Her eyes widened and she could only groan in frustration when she realized that she had absolutely no idea which letter Natsuki stopped at. Seeing her lover distressed made Natsuki smile. It was all according to plan.

-"Then I guess I need to start all over again. Be sure to follow now or it will never end."

Her red eyes darkened at the challenge before her and she could not afford to lose, Natsuki seemed very serious when she mentioned about it to go on forever.

_I just need to__ maintain calm._

Slowly and tantalizing she felt the teasing muscle move again. Even though Shizuru seemed even more determined to keep count she could not deny how much she wanted to simply lose herself to every sensation Natsuki brought forward. She could only bite her lip in a futile attempt to prevent herself from loosing it right away. Counting each letter she could foresee how the movement would be but even though she knew it never failed to make her shiver from the actual experience. She was deadly focused and in her mind she chanted every letter but her determination crumbled apart by each letter. One moment she was thinking about how she wished Natsuki would stop teasing and the very next she was gasping in pleasure forgetting anything else. As if knowing the exact moment Shizuru lost it Natsuki would ask and Shizuru would shamefully reply a "no". It would result in a very smug smirk and Shizuru would curse herself for her carelessness yet again. A thin layer of sweat had lain upon the beautiful and frustrated goddess which Natsuki desired nothing more than to lick it all off. But first she had some unfinished matters to attend to. She knew Shizuru was at her limit. She was clutching the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white and she was breathing heavily, truly a sight to behold. Natsuki licked her lips tasting the sweet flavor and she was keen on letting Shizuru know exactly how much she enjoyed her personal taste. As expected Shizuru blushed even when her cheeks were already slightly red and Natsuki chuckled. How she was enjoying teasing her newfound girlfriend. Deciding to reward Shizuru for her obedience of keeping her eyes closed Natsuki quickly dived down and once more tasted the sweet liquid pouring out from Shizuru. Natsuki focused on the entrance where it all came from and made sure to relish every drop and occasionally flicking her tongue against the sensitive bud. Shizuru's body responded with several shivers and her hips seemed out of control. Bucking and moving, anything to make Natsuki stroke everywhere it felt good. Noticing how Shizuru was coming close Natsuki doubled her effort flicking right beside Shizuru's clitoris, circulating a few more times. With a scream Shizuru's body trembled and she seemed to freeze on the spot, her entire body tensed but Natsuki kept licking letting Shizuru ride her orgasm for as long as possible. Slowly Natsuki eased Shizuru down from pure heaven; still trembling from her peak. Moving upwards from her spot Natsuki caught Shizuru in a kiss. Natsuki's tongue invaded Shizuru's mouth and when they pulled apart our tired singer was blushing. With her eyes she asked Natsuki to confirm of her suspicions. Natsuki nodded with a smile saying "Yes, you taste like that." and what else could Shizuru do except feel ashamed bowing her head down. Natsuki cupped her lovers chin and gave a sensual kiss. Shizuru drew a quick breath when she felt Natsuki's fingers near her private area. She looked into a pair of amused emerald eyes in disbelief.

-"M-more?"

-"Who said I was done?"

At that moment Shizuru did not know if she wished to laugh in delight or beg for mercy. She did not have time for either since Natsuki took advantage of her shock and gently inserted a finger. Shizuru could clearly feel every move when it slowly plunged in deeper inside of her and because of her recent orgasm she was even more sensitive than ever. Natsuki stopped when she felt the expected barrier, looking deeply into those crimson eyes in search for approval which was granted with an insecure nod. Natsuki pulled out her finger slightly only to more forcefully plunge it right back and diving in for a kiss to muffle Shizuru's scream in pain. Bringing her head back and affectionately kissing away the few tears that were spilled, Natsuki gave a loving smile, still keeping her finger motionless giving Shizuru a chance to adjust at the sudden intrusion. Natsuki gave Shizuru a few short kisses and then continued to trail them along Shizuru's jaw line eventually kissing the sensitive spots she found earlier but that did not keep her from listening to Shizuru's adoring sounds she made. Temporarily distracting Shizuru with numerous kisses on her neck Natsuki started to gently slide her single digit in and out of the soaked opening. Soon enough, as predicted, the moaning goddess's inner walls desperately tightening around Natsuki's finger as if were preventing it from escaping. Shizuru's mind was in turmoil. She felt like her mind was going to explode from the various feelings she felt and at the same time fascinated when she were using muscles she never realized she had. When Natsuki was certain that her brown haired girlfriend no longer were in pain she picked up the pace in her thrust and gradually so did Shizuru's moans. Panting heavily and still with her eyes closed Shizuru were feeling as if in heaven. She could hear the occasional grunts from Natsuki and the warm hand that were caressing her insides. Shizuru wanted to voice her plead and ask for release. Beg Natsuki to stop teasing and give her what she wanted but it seemed that she only managed to make a few gasps and many more unintelligible cries of ecstasy. Natsuki kept a steady speed with some unexpected change of angles, making certain to explore every spot and making mental notes whenever Shizuru would hitch her breath saving it for future references. How Natsuki was enjoying making this woman writhe under her touch and moan in delight but furthermore she wanted her lover to scream her name in bliss, which she had yet to achieve. She was not worried though it was inevitable. She grinned at the thought. Natsuki was well aware of the fact that Shizuru was close in coming again. She could feel the strong throbbing in her private area and the fact that she was so much more sensitive, slightest movement made her whole body tremble. Oh, yes this was the best part after all. Witnessing her lover all hot and sweaty, it certainly boosted Natsuki's ego knowing she was the cause of it. She was however pondering if she should relive Shizuru of her...pressure. But then Natsuki suddenly decided that she wanted to extend it even more. She would speed up her thrusting and the moment before Shizuru's world would explode she stopped every movement earning a crying whimper. She was clutching the bed sheets tightly and her entire body was tensed ready to give in to the ecstasy that was anticipated but instead she found nothing. Nothing that pushed her over the edge or made her body feel like jelly but nonetheless satisfied instead her frustration was growing and Shizuru was very keen of "kindly" informing her torturer of her opinion. But then Shizuru never were the impatient or forward kind of person so she was going to let it slip until further but then her teasing lover just had to lean in and whisper in her hoarse and incredible sexy voice.

-"What do you want, Shizuru?"

That was when Fujino Shizuru lost her tolerance and used her hands to press their bodies tightly together. Before Natsuki even knew what was going on her frustrated girlfriend was strongly raking her nails over her back in an "X". Since she was not allowed to see she was content with hearing the surprised gasp and unfortunately she did not fail to hear the low growl. There were red markings on Natsuki's back and on some parts there were faint blood trails and it stung. But it evoked a sudden primal hunger in Natsuki. It was pain but it was an enjoyable pain because, as Natsuki viewed it, this was how she became marked as Shizuru's. But the thought of the intense feelings Shizuru stirred made Natsuki growl in displeasure she was in charge and that is how it will remain, at least for tonight. With even more force Natsuki thrust her two fingers inside Shizuru's dripping opening and kept plunging them as deep and swift as possible. There were no other sounds except Shizuru's cries of pleasure and Natsuki's labored breathing. Shizuru were clinging to her lover pressing their sticky bodies together and moaning uncontrollable in the experienced woman's ear. Occasional hot puffs of air in Natsuki's ear made her shiver; it was not an unpleasant feeling but not counted as pleasurable. Shizuru could feel the pressure rise again and when Natsuki used the palm of her hand to occasionally stroke her sensitive bud the pressure intensified. When she thought she could not take anymore of it Natsuki attacked a sensitive spot on her neck and bit down, not hard enough to draw blood enough for Shizuru to feel the sting mixed with pleasure. It was all sufficient to push her over the edge. She arched her body and quivered from the intense bliss she was feeling. She tightened her grasp on Natsuki and she could faintly recall her screaming her lover's name who growled something that resembled "mine" however that was all put aside for the moment. Natsuki kept thrusting her fingers in and out to lengthen the orgasm. Then she slowly brought her lover back down from her state of heaven and gave an apologetic lick to the spot that resulted in an intense red mark. She carefully withdrew her fingers from the clenching muscles but that still made Shizuru gasp. Somehow it felt empty when Natsuki's fingers left and Shizuru had to control her from pouting. Natsuki gave each of her lover's eyelids a soft kiss and they opened to reveal pair of tired but happy crimson eyes, she was reminded of the reason to why she first fell in love with the beautiful woman in the beginning. When Shizuru smiled Natsuki felt like she was going to melt in the brightness.

-"Thank you."

Natsuki smiled back. Tired hands sought to return the favor but were stopped. Natsuki gave a stern look and took the covers and pulled them over their naked bodies.

-"But you have yet to-"

-"Shhh...sleep. I'd be offended if you still aren't tired after the extreme workout I've been giving you."

A wink later Shizuru's cheeks were once again in a full blush. Natsuki chuckled and pulled her cute lover closer. Shizuru settled her head on the teasing woman's chest and was about to voice her disagreement when a hand started to gently caress her head. Soon she was lulled to sleep listening to Natsuki's solid heartbeats and tender strokes forgetting whatever incorrect judgment she wanted to tell.

* * *

Okay, so this was the anticipated lemon. What did you think? Just to make things clear if you liked this lemon then all credit goes to my creative lover but if you didn't enjoy it then I'm afraid that would be my fault. Please don't be too harsh when criticizing, please?

Some people who visited my profile may have noticed the poll I created giving you the opportunity to affect which story should be updated first and clearly "Stranger" received the most votes, which explains the update, and now I'm gonna make another one so if you want to have it updated first then you need to vote, right? ^^

Thanks for reading!


	4. Mischievous Exposure

Konnichiwa, Minna-san!

No, I have no explanation to my late update and no excuse as to why this prolonged delay. But do forgive me for my lack of time in writing. It seems that due to my knowledge in how this story will play out I haven't really had the motivation to continue. Furthermore, I regard the last chapter as a failure since I feel that it lacked something and it does not seem to matter how I think I cannot really seem to grasp the problem. Nevertheless, since my kind lover reminded me that even if I knew the entire outcome of this story does not give me the right to keep you, my dear readers, in the dark. Which is the reason why once again sit in front of my keyboard and resume writing.

Please do enjoy!

_Shizuru's thoughts_

-"Talking"

--

* * *

It is said that we humans were a result of an evolution from a primal creature, which means that naturally we still contain some of those basic instincts we once had. One of them is warmth. We seek sources of warmth and shy away from cold environments because it feels better. Cold is not likely welcomed unless in controlled forms which enable us to remain lukewarm. However, the feeling of being completely wrapped in warmth will always be the best.

She was smiling like an angel in her sleep. Snuggling deeper towards the soft and warm resource presently beside her, but when it tried to wiggle away she scrunched her eyebrows in dissatisfaction. Before she even knew it the most welcomed source did not seem so appealing any more when it started to shake and give out a deep chuckle, which she suspected was at her expense, which was not welcomed this time of day. Being awaken in this manner Shizuru was not very keen on moving so she settled with poking the shaking pillow and amazingly, it was a well-aimed nudge right between two ribs. What she did not foretell was that her warmth was ticklish.

-"Hey! That wasn't very nice!

-"..."

-"Not a morning person are we Miss Fujino."

She was prepared to give a death glare to whomever it was that dared to disturb her peaceful and very wonderful sleep but instead was greeted with a pair of charming emerald eyes, not to mention a very amused Natsuki. Her prepared retort back flew away and she just stared at Natsuki with a not-so-discreet-look.

_First thing in the morning and she has already astounded me._

-"Had a good night's sleep? It would seem like that the way you where snoring."

Shizuru froze at the spot. Was she being accused of snoring? She gave a hard glare but was only meet with a playful look and that smug smirk yet again, too bad she had a hard time resisting it.

-"I do not snore."

-"Now how would you know that?"

She opened her mouth to retort but she found no valid reason as to why she would know that. Giving her playful lover a loud and clear "humph" and marched angrily to the shower, making sure to slam the door to convey some of her frustration.

--

She felt very refreshed when the warm water cascaded down her aching body. Yesterday was a tiresome day as she remembered with a blush. Yes, yesterday was indeed enjoyable but nonetheless wearisome. She was now smiling to herself at the memory. Her body was a bit sore and her dignity was somewhat bruised but she could not really bring herself to be upset with her newfound love.

_It all seems like an unbelievable dream._

Who would think that a dark and handsome stranger really would suddenly appear? She never truly believed fairytales but perhaps she needed to reconsider the possibility. She laughed at the absurdity of her living a princess dream, with some subtle changes, however still one told in tales. She lifted her right hand and touched a sore spot on the side of her neck. She winced a bit since it still was a bit sensitive. It was a bite mark or more of a territorial marking.

_I am hers._

Shizuru sensed that the probability of Natsuki being the more jealous type was high and now it was certain. Her lover seemed highly pleased with the accomplishment of marking her as the sole property of Natsuki. Now otherwise she may have been bothered by that fact but when it is Natsuki, it only felt sexy. There was something raw and animalistic but still she had a very gentle side that she never seemed to show. It made our singer feel honoured that something so rare was for her eyes to see and her to know.

_I wonder what else my mysterious stranger hides._

Shizuru never had time for further speculate since another pair of hand sneaked themselves around her waist as she was all of a sudden pulled into a tight hug, with her back strongly against her intruders front.

-"Mind if I join you, love?

Natsuki buried her face in the crock of her neck, she seemed very comfortable.

-"N-Natsuki! Have no one taught you manners? You always knock before entering a room, especially a bathroom! I could be...someone could be..."

Shizuru's face grew hotter for every attempt at explaining and soon she was simply stuttering.

-"But then you'll have the chance to say no. If I just come in then you don't really have a choice, neh?"

Shizuru merely huffed.

-"That is entirely my decision to make."

-"Awww, can't I stay? Pwease?"

Before she could start her lecture, Shizuru was abruptly turned around and were now facing her pleading lover, who had a pair of very convincing puppy-eyes-attack ready for predicted struggle. Shizuru could only blame her weakness for cute things and sigh in defeat.

"Very well. But I do not have plenty of time at the moment."

_I suppose there is no harm in sharing a shower._

Since they already have been intimate with each other the previous night, besides it would save them some time.

-"Oh, don't worry, love. This won't take too much of your time anyway."

Natsuki attacked her innocent prey who could only yelp in surprise, one could speculate how all the steam appeared.

--

When they both emerged from the bathroom Natsuki wore a satisfied grin and Shizuru looked worn out already despite it being the beginning of another day.

-"You need to hurry now, miss celebrity, if you want to be on time."

Natsuki winked at her exhausted girlfriend who was still trying to catch her breath, which was exactly why she was not offering a reply of her own; she was focused in getting dressed for the day.

-"What is the press conference about anyway?"

-"My manager insisted that one should be arranged for explaining our relationship."

-"Does he already know?"

-"No, he wished for me to dismiss any kind of rumour in relation to you. To save my image, as he put it."

Natsuki just huffed in response.

-"So...what are you gonna say? Deny it?"

-"I am not sure myself really. What is your opinion on the matter?"

Another shrug.

-"Do whatever you think is best. I trust that you will do the "right thing" as some would put it. Damn what a cliché! Can't believe I just said that."

The dark haired was mumbling to herself and her lover released a giggle at the silliness displayed.

-"I will see you later, handsome."

-"Hm, I like the sound of it."

For the well-received compliment Shizuru gained a passionate kiss as a reward, she smiled in content. They separated and each went to their own activities of the day already wishing that it were time for their reunion.

--

Regardless of our currently late singers effort she still arrived later than ordered and received a lecture from her panicked manager. The rambles had seemingly carried on for a good half an hour and Shizuru was silently blaming it all on her playful lover who could not take no for an answer which resulted in this very tiresome speech.

_I cannot even remain mad at Natsuki for causing such distress. I am a lost case._

The thought made her smile, which caught the rampaging manager's eyes nonetheless to say it fuelled him even more, much to Shizuru's dismay. She expected this to become a protracted day, the exact opposite of her wishing. However, she knew better than to object or interfere in the middle of a speech it simply gave the contradictory effect than anticipated. It would further extend it and Shizuru was beginning to feel sore from sitting for a long time angling her neck upwards so she would be happy to see an end to this infinite speaking. Besides, they had a public conference to attend and they were already delayed. It was held in a public park and the weather was splendid with a shining sun with boundless surrounded clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. Still she pitied those poor reporters who were expecting exclusive statements from her and waiting during such a hot day.

-"...so now be a good girl and go out and convince those vicious reporters that nothing has ever happened between you and that dark haired woman. Oh, be sure to establish without a doubt that nothing will ever transpire between the two of you and don't forget to mention your new album releasing soon. We need all the publicity we can manage."

-"Ara, do not worry manager-san. I will clearly make a statement regarding me and Natsuki."

-"That's my girl!"

_Inattentive as always and here I was sensibly confessing the truth by hinting that we already are on first name basis. _

A small stage had been temporarily set up in the middle of the park and when the awaited singer came walking through the curtains countless of flashes from several cameras sparked. As expected she put a polite smile in her features neither to stiff or merry but simply courteous. Her manager raised his both hands to calm the wild members of the press and a kind opening speech about today's schedule. To ask a question you must raise your hand and wait for your turn or you will be immediately asked to leave quietly or forced, he then nicely made a gesture towards the many black dressed guards who waited beside the stage for any "help" needed in departure. When they unmistakably understood the seriousness, the press conference could officially begin. It began slowly with questions asked about her songs, the tour, family and education but everybody knew that the real question was not any relevant to these asked. Each reporter was anticipating the true purpose of this meeting while Shizuru herself was somewhat dreading it. Still she knew that prolonging it any further would neither help nor improve the current situation.

-"Well, it seems like this day is coming to an end and we have yet seem to get to the point I suspect each and every one of you came for. Shall we end this convention or is it perhaps something left you wished to ask me?"

The reporters were squirming in their seats since they could not help their curiosity not to mention facing the rage of their individual bosses. One unsecure reporter slowly rose to the challenge.

-"Miss Fujino, as I'm sure you've all heard about the latest news, regarding yourself and a certain blue haired woman whom you've been frequently seen with, I'm sure you can understand the interest the public has in your relationship to each other. Do you have any comments?

-"Ara, I am not quite as understanding in the public's interest in my private life furthermore I regard my personal relationship as a personal matter which I really do not see why it should become public..."

_Ara, I believe manager-san is glaring at me._

"-...however I shall kindly answer your question-"

A Ducati's engine roared to an end successfully interrupting our irritated singer from replying. The driver slowly unmounted and resumed in taking the matching blue helmet off. Dark strands of hair cascaded and framed a bit gruff, but handsome face. Shizuru's heart stopped for a split second viewing, or ogling, her lover dressed in such a tight outfit. Not that she really minded. Natsuki raised her hand, made a quick wave towards the staring crowd, and winked at Shizuru who before she blushed was dragged behind the curtain by her manager. Natsuki was also ushered behind, rather strained.

-"Now you two finish whatever business you have behind this curtain, no noises, and then you Shizuru will calmly go out and explain yourself properly and end this cursed conference. Am I clear?"

Both nodded in response and the manager walked outside announcing a slight break.

-"Natsuki! What are you doing here?"

-"I missed you too much. Therefore, I decided to come and see you. How's it going?"

Warmth spread in our flushed singer's heart when hearing how Natsuki had missed her presence, until a frown appeared in her face.

-"Fairly well I must say. They finally gathered their courage to ask about us however I am still a bit uncertain how to give my answer in the most appropriate way."

She shyly averted her gaze towards the ground and bit on her lower lip in frustration and when she focused on the raven, she was met with a displeased Natsuki.

-"That's what's keeping you?! See I have the perfect answer for them."

-But what if they somehow misunderstand?"

-"Oh, trust me, Shizuru. They'll understand perfectly well."

To prevent further arguments Natsuki gave her girlfriend a quick kiss and progressed in pulling her out to the wondering reporters. Standing firmly on the stage our biker swiftly pulled a stunned Shizuru into a passionate kiss in front of a crowd of journalists and even including a shocked manager. Shizuru struggled first but when Natsuki's hand cupped her cheek and her tongue gently was requesting permission to enter her final resolve finally fell. She gave in to the warm fuzzy feeling created in her and took in every single moment Natsuki showed her how loved she was. When they pulled apart, Shizuru was having difficult time thinking and she was feeling a bit...hot. Natsuki turned her attention to the shocked crowd and flashed of a cocky smile followed by a playful wink. She then scooped up her girlfriend, carried her off stage onto the bike, and handed her a spare helmet, everything in a period of minutes. Shizuru's hands were firmly placed around the raven's waist and soon they were off.

-"You do realise how fortunate you were that in their astonishment failed to remember taking any picture evidence of that kiss?"

Shizuru received a joyful laugh as response.

-"I am even beginning to suspect that you enjoy shocking people."

-"Now why would you suspect such a thing, Miss Fujino?"

-"Yes, now why would I."

-"So...any more places you need to visit?"

-"You mean are there any more innocent citizens you need to shock?"

-"Something like that."

-"Then the answer is no. Not at the moment at least. How unfortunate for you, I presume."

-"You make me sound bad."

-"Is that not the truth?"

-"We'll see about that when we get home."

_Oh, my..._

--

"Shocking reports concerning our debut singer Fujino Shizuru held a press conference in Fuuka Park regarding her true relations to a dark haired stranger who goes by the name Kuga Natsuki. Fujino-san admitted to have an intimate relationship although not in words the meaning could hardly be misunderstood. Opinions surrounding this forbidden love has split the nation into three: those who are encouraging the further growth, those who are strictly opposed and those who have no comments. Fear not dear readers for we will diligently continue to report the upcoming event where celebrities will gather for the opening of the highly awaited movie "Mai Hime". Rumours are that Fujino-san is also invited and possibly bring her newly found love along as her date of the evening. Whether the source of information is correct or not will be confirmed later on."

The hands holding the now crumbled newspaper were trembling with pent up anger or perhaps shaking with fear.

-"Are you really going to this?"

-"Yes."

-"...okay let me rephrase that one. Am I really going with you?"

-"I would presume that, yes."

-"Can I not go?"

-"Unless you wish for me to find myself another as my date then I assume that you are essential to attend."

Our jealous woman's eyebrow made a twitch in thought of her girlfriend in a compromising position with another man. She was imagining how to kill this unfortunate creature slowly and painfully.

-"It will be most interesting seeing Natsuki in a dress."

-"Okay, first things first: I am not wearing a dress in any circumstances!"

-"Ara, what a shame. I was looking forward to it."

-"No dress!"

-"Suit and tie?"

-"Deal."

--

* * *

Well, the next chapter will seem to set the stage for action or perhaps more dealings than occurred in this chapter and, hopefully with some luck, it won't take as long time as this. However, I did warn you about non-frequent updates. Drop a review or a single line? As an encouragement ? Eh, please?

Thank you for sticking with me!

/ Icy-Windbreeze

Please support Quick TransLation by using Babylon search


	5. Relucant Reminiscence

Just came home from a trip to China. But I have been writing this chapter really fast now since I promised that it soon would be updated. So here it is! Enjoy!

--

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Must we go through this every time? I do not own the wonderful characters...at all.**

--

* * *

Picture yourself a grandiose building lighted with several spotlights. A luxurious red carpet welcoming arriving guests from the entrance to the sidewalk of the road, several limousines in line dropping off their masters for the opening evening of "Mai Hime". Everyone emerges fashionable dressed and with dazzling smiles. Whenever a car door was, opened flashes from cameras would flicker continuously and without end, capturing every single moment from the foot appearing to the graciously offered hand from the women's partner for the night. Security was even tighter than usual preventing any eager reporter or overjoyed fan from overstepping the red ropes on each side of the carpet. Every guard wore similar clothing mostly in black and each supplied with an earpiece for easier communication between staff members. The usual serene night were now dominated by screaming fans, flashing lights and smiling celebrities however, the true reason behind the heightened security just arrived. All of a sudden everything quieted down and the chirping cicadas could be heard. A black limousine with tinted glass had stopped, as any other this evening, on the other hand this were tonight's main attraction. The deadly silence was very impressive considering the amount of people struggling to be closest to the red carpet for a clear view. A striking midnight haired woman was the first to step out of the vehicle wearing a dark suit and a red tie similar to her dates strikingly ruby eyes. Shockingly she seemed unfazed by the huge crowd and proceeded to offer a hand to her date for the night. A pale hand was entrusted, a dazzling beauty accompanied the handsome raven, and together they were breathtaking. They proved to be, when simultaneously sharp intakes of breath could be heard. Both the beauties offered a polite smile, whereas Natsuki more smirked, but it was a smile nonetheless. The smiles set of hordes of screams and some fans even fainted at the mere sight of them. Natsuki offered her arm, which Shizuru graciously accepted, and together they walked past the reporters thrusting their microphones in their face and groping hands from fans. It was not until the doors closed behind them that Natsuki finally could let her discomfort show.

-"I never imagined you to be the kind person who disliked crowds, Natsuki. You seemed to enjoy the attention the other day."

-"That was different."

-"Oh? How so?"

Frustration could be seen easily now and Natsuki almost hissed her answer.

-"Because the other day I was observed and now I'm being judged!"

Seeing her lover in such annoyance Shizuru could only provide with a reassuring hand and a thankful smile to Natsuki for doing this. It seemed to work when Natsuki relaxed and gave a smile for her effort.

_This is where the trial begins…_

--

As expected, the grand premiere of "Mai Hime" was a success and everything was progressing smoothly from the show to the socializing afterwards, which was arranged perfectly. Although Natsuki suspected that two of the characters were based on them, Shizuru quickly hushed her lover. They were now standing in the lounge that was the gathering point now for the party afterwards. Natsuki quietly whispered that she would get them some drinks and easily slipped away from our lonely singer who wished to have Natsuki's strong presence.

_I do not think I am able to handle this alone._

Shizuru worriedly glanced after her lover and wished strongly that she returned soon when someone cleared his or her throat abruptly. The startled singer quickly turned around and inwardly groaned.

_Masashi Takeda…terrific._

-"Ara,Masashi-san! What a lovely surprise!"

-"Likewise, Fujino-san. By the way you look…lovely tonight."

Sensing the unwanted attention Shizuru flinched.

-"Thank you for your kind words, Masashi-san. You look...handsome tonight as well."

She spoke with calmness and maintained her grace except that inside she was almost gagging when she offered such a compliment. Masashi then extended his hand towards Shizuru and her heart almost stopped, not in happiness mind you, more in horror. He smiled while gesturing for her hand.

_I do __not__ wish for that mouth upon my hand._

Hesitantly she gave him her hand and when he slowly leaned down to give a kiss on her hand Shizuru closed her eyes and swallowed the scream that was threatening to come.

_Natsuki…_

Shizuru was abruptly pulled into a protective hug and Masashi's hand was effortlessly swatted away.

-"I really don't hope that you're trying to steal my date away from me."

That deep husky voice snapped Shizuru's eyes open and she breathed a sign of relief.

_Thank god._

Enveloped in warmth and the familiar smell of her Natsuki our earlier assaulted singer smiled in happiness over the abruption. What surprised Shizuru the most was that her hand were automatically placed on Natsuki's chest and she angled her head slightly upwards to see the sparkling pair of emerald eyes she had grown to cherish. However, they sparked even more now and it worried Shizuru. She could clearly sense the jealousy. Masashi seemed shocked, his eyes fixed on the newly added face and his mouth was slightly open. He somehow miraculously regained his composure and extended his hand once again but this time it was out of politeness towards Natsuki.

-"Hello, I'm Masashi Takeda, nice to meet you."

-"Kuga, Natsuki."

The greeting was responded but the hand was entirely ignored and Natsuki was glaring dangerously at Masashi who failed to notice the threat. While he seemed obvious to the danger he was instead squirming out of nervousness and he was constantly fidgeting with his fingers. Shizuru straightened herself without putting too much distance between Natsuki and herself, she rather enjoyed the closeness.

-"Ara, where are my manners? This is, Kuga Natsuki, my date and current girlfriend."

She emphasized the word "girlfriend" hoping to avoid any future request of dates from Masashi.

-"Natsuki, this is my supervisor's son Masashi Takeda. He has been very kind to me."

_More or less too kind..._

Natsuki huffed irritated. Shizuru gently stroked her lover's arm and gave a smile of reassurance putting Natsuki's worried mind to ease. Everything almost went according to plan.

-"Um...Kuga-san if it's not too much would you like to go out on a date with me sometimes?"

-"WHAT?!"

_Let me rephrase that...EXCUSE ME?! This must be the worst evening ever._

Being the refined woman she was brought up to be Shizuru held her question in while Natsuki were shouting at the top of her lungs.

Masashi merely stood there blushing like a typical high school boy. Never in his life had he meet such a dazzling beauty and from his experiences, Masashi always chickened out from properly asking them out. Nevertheless, this time was different. This time he would prevail! He suddenly straightened his back, shot off his most charming smile ever, and waited for the response with confidence.

-"Are you gay?"

-"Natsuki!"

-"What? I'm the only girl in a suit and he asks me out? Can you blame me for being suspicious?"

If Shizuru's eyes had not already been shot out from her eye sockets then they were now on their way. She just could not decide which one of the two to stare in astonishment to. Therefore, Shizuru put her hand to cover her face.

_Somebody help me..._

Their "conversation" had attracted a lot of audience since Natsuki's earlier outburst and they found themselves once again as the main attraction. Now there stood a baffled Masashi, distrustful Natsuki and Shizuru with a desperate wish for a black hole to materialize. Shizuru had a hand on her head for the sudden headache that had come and the other was tugging pleadingly on Natsuki's sleeve. Natsuki shot her lover a questionable look, she was met with pleading, and tired red orbs that sent a silent message conveying for Natsuki not to anger this person in front of them. The blunette sighed and then put on her most appealing smile.

-"What I meant, Masashi-san, was that how could you not notice the beautiful ladies around us and not to mention my exquisite girlfriend here beside me. I seem to be the only female in a suit and yet here you ask me first. That isn't simply polite to the gorgeous ladies, now is it?"

Natsuki gestured around the room and bowed to every female present that earned her fit of giggles from the women who swooned. Some of them were hitting their dates for the evening and wondered why they never said such sweet words. However, the men hardly noticed since they were watching in awe how Natsuki managed to turn the situation in her favor. Later they even applauded her for the delightful speech that seemed to change the gloomiest females into giggling high school girls on their prom night. Well at least a number of them all were happy.

-"Now if you excuse us, Masashi-san, I believe I haven't up till now had a proper chance to dance with Shizuru for the whole evening. My beautiful lady, may I have this next dance?"

Shizuru thought it was rather rude to break their conversation in such a whim, not that they have not yet already been impolite enough with her lovers outburst, still when she met those playful green eyes she could not help but fall for them. With a smile she put her hand in Natsuki's rough yet gentle hand and let her be swept away, she never had the strength to object. She found herself being enveloped in a warm and loving embrace. The surrounding seemed to fade away leaving only Shizuru and Natsuki in their own world. A slow song was played, they swayed to the music and she twirled like a princess on a ball. It all seemed as close to a fairytale as possible in the reality world. Almost too good to be true, but she could care less, she was happy and laughing. That is what matters, is it not?

--



The song ended almost too rapid and Shizuru felt a pang of disappointment that quickly disappeared when she felt Natsuki's arm around her waist, protectively.

_I may get used to this, this is nice._

-"You look happy."

-"Is it awful if I admit that I indeed am?"

-"No, everyone can practically see that anyway."

For that comment, Natsuki got a small slap on the arm.

-"What? It's not really a bad thing. Just that it's a shame because they could turn down the lights a bit, you're glowing so much that they could've saved on the light bills."

-"Natsuki! You are being very rude, not to mention bad."

-"I'm sorry. But you're really glowing and, not to mention, beautiful like this."

Just like that, her anger melted away instead she was blushing that deep shade of red that she should get used to already.

_I do not like her power over me. This cannot possibly be healthy. There is no use denying the fact that I am completely captivated._

A loud cough broke the romantic moment.

-"Excuse me; if you're done ogling each other may I have a word?"

_There goes my blood pressure yet again._

-"Yes, of course! I am-"

-"I know who you are, Miss Fujino, everyone must know by now I'm sure."

-"Save it, Harada. She's already taken."

-"Always the protective one, Kuga-san. Rest assured I'm taken as well."

Harada gestured to her date of the evening.

-"I also need to correct you, Kuga-san. There are two females in suits tonight."

-"Natsuki? Who is this?"

Shizuru was lost at this point from their exchange of words.

-"The queen of gossip, Harada Chie. My girlfriend, Fujino Shizuru."

-"Not the talker, are you, Kuga-san. Or is it just me you have something against?"

A loud huff could be heard.

-"Nice to meet you, Harada-san."

-"Oh, please! Call me Chie. No need to be so formal anyway."

-"I'd like to keep it formal when it comes to you."

-"Oh, stop being such a gruff, Kuga-san. It's not healthy, you know."

Shizuru giggled and earned herself a glare. She sent an apologetic smile to her grumpy lover.

-"I am curious, Chie-san. How do you know Natsuki?"

-"Ah, she doesn't know, Kuga?"

A mischievous smile appeared on Chie that confused Shizuru even more. Natsuki refused to answer.

-"Not many know this but, Kuga here, is quite famous and yet not famous at all."

-"I do not think I quite understand, Chie-san."

-"Ever heard of the "Lone Blue Wolf" also referred to as "LBW"?"

Shizuru nodded in response and Chie just merely shrugged at Natsuki. The realization struck like a lightning for our singer.

-"You are the world famous "LBW"?"

-"In actual flesh and blood. I have had the honor to go on the few secretive exhibitions held. Which is why I know the true identity, of course I've had to sworn being discrete about it, but I never thought that you didn't know that you dated the enigmatic painter."

"Why have you not told me?"

Another shrug.

-"I didn't think it was important."

It stung. It hurt Shizuru that her lover did not regard it as something important. Until recently, Shizuru never realized how little she actually knew about her newfound love. Nevertheless, to hear Natsuki shrug it off as if it did not matter that was when she realized what importance it held. Most importantly, she hoped that Natsuki felt the same importance towards getting to know each other as our singer did. She hid her distress for the moment. This was not the correct time to think about it.

-"But I'm mighty surprised, Kuga. Never thought that you would actually settle-"

-"Enough is enough, Harada. Don't stick your nose into everything, it's a bad habit you have."

Being an experienced reporter Chie knew when to keep her mouth shut and this was one of the few times. She did not aspire to be banned from future exclusive exhibitions. Therefore, she bowed, wished them a pleasant evening and took her leave.

_Natsuki?_

-"I'm tired, Shizuru. Let's go home."

-"If you say so, Natsuki."

Quietly they headed for the way out. The couple was both in deep thought about tonight. Unexpectedly there was someone bumping into Shizuru causing her to almost fall but Natsuki caught her just in time. When Shizuru then looked at the stranger, it was a very beautiful woman although that was not the odd thing, what felt weird was that the woman hardly seemed to take notice in Shizuru's presence. Instead she kept her gaze at her lover, when Shizuru looked at Natsuki those clear emerald eyes had slightly darkened and Natsuki's face seemed stiff. She had no time further contemplating it further when Natsuki swiftly pulled her away however; she had caught on that malevolence glint that had appeared in the strange female's eyes. They meant trouble.

--

* * *

Alright! Next will be some serious business. A new "stranger" has entered the stage! What will happen? Natsuki is a bit grumpy, why is that? Stay tuned for more!


	6. Contradicting Feeling

Hello, my dear readers! (Or those of you left)First of all I must say that this new feature "Readers traffic" is very useful but most of all I am amazed at how many actually click on my stories every day, even though I am horrible at updating, still there are people who appreciate my stories and it makes me all teary. I am deeply grateful to you all.

Second is that I've recently begun with my college studies and during it all I had a really rough time since it was a new city and I didn't really have a place to stay. If that was not enough I received the letter of acceptance two weeks before the first day starts so a lot of panic and profanities later I am now here in a new city. Miraculously I have found an apartment but still a lot to do. The reason for my update is that I promised my dear love that IF I managed to pass this accursed test that appeared 2 weeks after the hasty start of school I would update as a celebration. So here you have it. It may be short but it's all I have at the moment. Forgive me!

Enough rambling and on with the story!

--

* * *

**Disclaimer****:**** I don't own anything except the somewhat appreciated plot.**

**-- **

* * *

The night seemed like a success. They seem to have convinced most of the people within the entertainment area to accept their abnormal relationship for the moment. It should be a moment of celebration. There should be floods of relief washing over the involved singer, butterflies in their stomachs that tell of the small step forward that they have managed to walk forward. Yet here our beloved singer lies in her lover's bed with heavier shoulders than before. She could not shake the uneasiness she felt after meeting the strange woman. Something did not sit well with her. There was not big warning signs exploding in her head or giant horns blowing protests, it was simply a nagging feeling. She felt like she almost had to prepare her mind for a very difficult time ahead. It is a shame that sometimes intuition actually works. Have you ever felt like life was as perfect as you wanted and yet this persistent feeling of something wrong continues to bother you? You have no definite reason to worry or solid proof that something is amiss but you cannot shake the uneasy feeling in you. The peacefulness you feel is temporary and you fear the storm that is slowly being formed. Still you have no idea when or where from you should be cautious since it still remains simply a feeling. Does it not irritate you? Walking around constantly on alert waiting for something you have absolutely no clue about and yet your senses are stubborn enough to linger. But then later on you decide that it probably is not something you should bother about and that is probably the time it hits you square in the face just to prove you wrong, again, bummer.

--

Our beloved singer's life regained some of its normal flow since the well-known premiere night and while there were some who still found it disturbing about her sexual preference, she noticed that she never cared much about their opinion after all. She had just finished signing another contract with her company for another 3 years which us why her mood seemed exceptionally good today. She could almost hardly contain herself from immediately calling Natsuki with this fantastic news, when her cell phone beeped. She raised an amused eyebrow and took out her phone and much to her surprise she had received a text message from her beloved.

_Perfect timing!_

"**Come to the Sakura Garden"**

"Sakura Garden" was a pleasant café where Natsuki once took Shizuru for a quick rest from their constant walking around in the city. The atmosphere inside was serene and the air held a soothing fragrance of flowers. Our brunette had loved the cozy café the instant she stepped inside. It was a strong contrast to the busy life she usually lived and it was nice to simply step inside this shop and feel all the built up stress just disappear. Using her perceptiveness she easily detected that this did not only apply to her but also the unsolved raven beside her as well. But Shizuru was as puzzled over the unusual message. They had earlier this morning agreed to meet in Natsuki's apartment once they had finished their various tasks. It was a bit odd but then again had Natsuki not always remained mysterious as ever? Shizuru then began walking towards the said destination all the while secretly smiling; she had missed her wolf during the whole day. She decided to take a stroll instead of bothering stopping a cab, besides it did not take very long to reach the café from her current position. Shizuru felt exceptionally light and her mood was extraordinary bright, she could almost not contain her happiness by smiling until the corners of her mouth touched her ears.

_I would seem quite silly. Wonder if Natsuki would mind?_

She held back a short giggle and took a deep breath, smelling the fresh air, as if reborn into a much dazzling world than where she lived before. It was strange since she was quite aware of the absurdness in that line of thoughts. She made a mental note to let it slide for today, let her think foolish thoughts and behave differently from her usual self. It felt well deserved. Perhaps she acted a tad spoiled but it was expected, was it not? Who could really not feel giddy at the mention of her mysterious, not to mention, very handsome lover. The flowing dark hair fluttering in the breeze, the relaxed posture with her hands casually stuffed in her pockets and not to mention those deep forest colored eyes which held something magical in them. The mere thought of gazing inside those infinitely emerald orbs turned her legs into jelly, barely standing and breathing normally. It did amaze Shizuru, the strong influence the biker held over her. She always considered herself someone with complete control and she had experienced her share of fans that she could manage freely at the mere voice command yet here she stands with fluttery feelings at the meager thought of Natsuki. Of course you could not fail to mention the happy warmth spreading inside her entire body and the sudden increase of body temperature when witnessing a rare smile from Natsuki, for her eyes only. Despite her cold demeanor Natsuki is a very soft-hearted person deep inside. Maybe it is a self-defense mechanism that makes her so impenetrable or is there another reason?

_I wonder if I someday will know more about you, my dear Natsuki.__ What other mysterious do you hold?_

Shizuru should feel happy though. She has gotten one step closer in digging deeper into this unsolved past. She would curiously explore every spot and corner with much interest, the thought of how Natsuki may have been as a child brings a softening in her features. She must not rush it, not that there is any reason to stress, not anymore.

_Patience is a virtue...as someone once wisely said._

Shizuru never even noticed that she very quickly had arrived at the destination however what she then witnessed froze her body, soul and heart. Natsuki was sitting comfortable with a woman closely seated beside, almost upon Natsuki, Shizuru thought wryly. It was not any woman but the very same they met a few nights ago. A chill ran through Shizuru at the thought. The obnoxious feeling returned in full force almost knocking the breath out of her. She may have imagined a noise sounding like a "crack". It was the sound from a broken heart, namely hers, Fujino Shizuru's and it hurt. Her sight became slightly clouded but she did not mistake that smirk on the distasteful woman's face. She could feel the evil laugh ringing inside her head when those malice eyes met her own red ones. As if on cue the woman leaned in and caught the biker's mouth in a heated kiss. Natsuki seemed yet to have taken notice of her presence but Shizuru did not intend to stay to find out. She turned around and ran, as fast as she could. Maybe, just maybe if she was quick enough she would outrun this painful throbbing and leave her shattered heart behind. She never stayed long enough to witness the harsh shove Natsuki gave the forceful woman, the angry scowl on the raven's features or the disgusted look that appeared. Shizuru just did not stay long enough.

The pain numbed her body from the cold grip around her heart. The tears streaming down her face prevented her from noticing every questioning stare when she aimlessly ran. But the constant throbbing from her heart reminded her that each beat and each step she took her farther away from the one person she so desperately wants to be with, the only one who could take her pain away. Without a clue to where to escape she just accepted whatever her body took her, much to her disappointment when she looked up through those teary eyes, her body said the same as her heart. She was in front of Natsuki's apartment.

--

Her face shows her worries in the darkness and even though nobody is here to witness her silent worries, they seem all the more real. She was crushed over the sight presented to her earlier today. There were a thousand questions she wished to ask. She did not know who that woman was or the story behind her. Shizuru desperately told herself that Natsuki would have a legitimate reason and surely would explain the misunderstanding. It was the most logical thing to do after such a thing. Despite her wishful thinking Natsuki did nothing of it. When Natsuki later returned home Shizuru were patiently sitting in the couch waiting for an explanation, a reason or simply an apology. Our singer was sure that a simple "I'm sorry" was required and she would forgive her lover. With hopeful eyes and a weak produced smile Shizuru greeted Natsuki with a "Welcome home". She received a swift kiss and a quick smile followed by a hastily explaining that her lover wished to take a shower.

_What is it you need to wash away, Natsuki?_

Shizuru always were a tolerant person. So she waited for her girlfriend to finish her shower. After fifteen agonizingly slow minutes Natsuki was finished. Coming out from the bathroom Natsuki was at once heading towards the bedroom.

-"Natsuki?"

Shizuru weakly called out and surprisingly Natsuki whirled around with a puzzled expression.

-"Yeah?"

Unconsciously Shizuru brought her left hand to her aching chest.

-"Is it something you have forgotten to tell me?"

Natsuki began to silently contemplate while Shizuru held her breath. The raven took a couple of rapid steps towards the brunette and smiled.

-"You look beautiful today, Shizuru. I'm a bit tired so I'll head off to bed first, okay?"

Natsuki used her right hand to cup Shizuru's chin and slowly angle her face upwards, their lips meet in the softest kiss. Tears threatened to spill from those ruby orbs but before it happened Natsuki was already inside the bedroom. Left outside were a pained girl and her shattered hopes.

--

As heartbroken as Shizuru might be she still had strong feelings for the biker and she could not even imagine hiding something from Natsuki. Would it not be as obvious for Natsuki then to fill her in about her past, present and perhaps even future plans? Is she being unreasonable when she wishes for such simple facts when they are in an intimate relationship? Shizuru quietly shifts over to face Natsuki's sleeping face. The rest of the night Natsuki seemed more distant and cold. Her face was always in a troubled expression, whenever she caught Shizuru's gaze that fake reassuring smile would appear and Shizuru hated it.

_What do I mean to you, Natsuki?_

Watching Natsuki sleep was refreshing. The withdrawn girl was always reserved with her feelings and thoughts, even if she sometimes showed Shizuru, very much were still carefully concealed. However not like this, in situations such as this Natsuki always looked innocent. Her features were relaxed and she slightly resembled a cute little child. Shizuru knew that she must be patient but she really wished to be that special someone who took Natsuki's worries away. How she always would hold that glimmer of hope that Natsuki would state some definite proof on what she meant to the raven. Just in simple words. Offer Shizuru a piece of her guarded mind then she would be happy. A frown appeared in Natsuki's face and Shizuru slowly reached out her hand, hoping to ease her temporary worried lover.

_Will you ever let me enter?_

Before the awaken girl's hand could come near, Natsuki abruptly turned around and away from Shizuru's outstretched hand. Shizuru quickly retracted her hand as if she were severely burned, because it stung. Even though she knew that Natsuki never intended to shun her out with that simple motion it still hurt. Pain reflected in her red eyes and she bit her lower lip holding that little sob that threatened to escape otherwise. The tears were now burning in her eyes but they were ignored, the painful throbbing from her heart blocked it all out. Stubbornly she closed her eyes, refusing to let those weak tears escape. She would never let herself cry, not like this and certainly not now. She was not even supposed to cry as of this moment. Shizuru should be in cloud nine for their achievements.

_Stay with me, Natsuki. I beg you...stay._

Shizuru bravely choked down on the tears that almost succeeded in flowing out. She drifted off to a troubled sleep but the seed of doubt was already planted, it would continue to grow unless removed.

--

Shizuru awoke the next day feeling like shit, literally. She lacked sleep and were tempted to obliterate every possible living bird who chirped to loudly. So perhaps she was in a really bad mood and supposedly it was not the shrieking birds fault but still she had to vent her anger towards something.

_Or perhaps I am frustrated because a certain emerald person is not present..._

She had failed to notice when Natsuki had disappeared and to her dismay, she awoke cold with no body warmth. If yesterday was miserable, somehow this felt even worse. Shizuru let out an uncharacteristic groan over her current situation. She felt wretched when Natsuki was nearby and she felt terrible when she was not, sometimes she wondered if she merely wanted the impossible. Sadly, she got up and took a lonely shower, mulling further over her gloomy mood. She felt somewhat better after her regular shower. Shizuru was a routine person who did not mind doing things in a specific order; it had some comfort in it.

_In any case, I always know what I have._

It would however seem like something had slipped from her notice, more precisely a slip of white paper that was placed beside her bed. Curious as any human being would be she slowly walked towards her bedside and picked the hastily scribbled note up.

"Something came up. I had to leave early. Didn't have the heart to wake you up when you were snoring so peacefully. Catch you later.

Love

Natsuki"

At first glance Shizuru had trouble deciphering what exactly was written, in truth she tried to read it in another way than was written.

_I do __not__ snore! How many times do I have to repeat myself? _

Our singer was offended but she smiled nonetheless. It offered her some comfort to know that things seemed to be as before. Before she was aware of it, fresh tears were strolling down her cheeks. Shizuru touched her cheek and caught a tear. Confused she wiped it away and watched her hand in shock. When did she start cry? Why did she cry? She did not understand at all but she succumbed to the strong urge. She fell to her knees and cried. It was neither ladylike nor graceful, it was purely human.

--

* * *

Okay, I have a major problem with the next upcoming chapter so once again I am leaving the decision in your capable hands. Yes, you my dear reader. You see I am wondering whether I should continue the next chapter with a narrator but mostly from Shizuru's POV or should I just squeeze in a chapter where you can actually read the conversation between the intruding woman and Natsuki? Is it okay to break the chain with a chapter like that or is it unimportant to you? I will put up a poll in my profile so make sure you vote, neh? That was the first task. The second question I have is that who do you want to be the newly added woman? I haven't really decided yet and I had a reviewer who suggested Nao, any more ideas? Once again thank you very much for reading and dropping a comment ;)


	7. Seconds Apart

Oki, I got a lot of suggestions and opinions. I decided not to drag Nao into this mess as the bad character again cause it would be a bit boring. So I decided to create a new character based two people I'm not so fond over *cough cough* so I'm having some personal fun in taking a twisted kind of revenge I guess. I just did a 5 hours test on Saturday and I'll be  
damned if I failed it! I hate the stupid monk that actually came up, not only accounting, but double accounting! But enough rambling and on with the story that, hopefully, some people still are waiting for.

Enjoy!

--

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the bad character and the plot, nothing else.**

--

* * *

_Damn it! Damn it all to hell! _

Fingers were itching and knuckles turning white. Boiling anger and tensing jaw stealthily hidden. She felt like hitting something or more precisely someone. The smirking woman she never thought she would ever meet again. Their parting was not pretty and, how much she did wish to deny, the woman remained as beautiful as before. It felt like a lifetime since she last saw those teasing pair of brown eyes and luscious pair of lips belonging to the devil itself. She could recognize the reasons why she was attracted to this Asian beauty. Long flowing midnight hair and with a figure females around the world would kill to have. Her legs were long and slender and a short skirt almost demanding attention to her seductively swaying hips. This temptress looked divine and she knew it, Natsuki knew as well. Jenna is half-Chinese and half-Japanese, not only blessed with beauty but also intelligence to match her exquisiteness. Before Natsuki would fall into another spell she quickly grabbed Shizuru, her date of the evening's hand, and quickly rushed out of the theater. Never once did she dare to look back, afraid of the power Jenna might still hold over her.

_Damn her looks! Damn my luck! Damn her! Damn her..._

--

The impact of meeting her, perhaps first love and only love, still had not worn off despite the passing of time. Natsuki often found herself spacing out reminiscing the past, leaving out the horrible parts such as the painful breakup. Where would fate have left them if they still remained together? The betrayal had wounded Natsuki gravely and she now wondered what it meant if it did not hurt but it still ached. Is this regret she is feeling then or perhaps is this in the process of healing in which find yourself rewinding for one last time before putting it forever away? It was cruel what Jenna did and it is exactly what has made Natsuki promising of only shallow relationship, putting a strong barrier around her heart. Our raven knew that she was playing with fire once she had set eyes upon the newbie singer. It would be attempting something bigger than before, the other plain girls bored her already. The first time Fujino Shizuru performed on stage Natsuki already knew, it had to be her and nobody else. Shizuru radiated confidence in what she did best but in heart she was still naïve and it appealed to Natsuki at once. Was this how Jenna chose her?

_Am I becoming the same?_

Natsuki could not deny that she handled their break-up badly, it was even beyond badly. She had tried to drown the constant pain in her chest searching for answers. Was Natsuki not good enough or was this game of lust so irresistible that you needed to keep playing? They were together for two years and later on Natsuki felt the harsh truth slapped across her face, Jenna had cheated ever since day one. She had never intended on being fateful towards the still young and naïve Natsuki. It was all a joke, a diversion and simply for amusement sake. Jenna loved having a whipped puppy following her every step and worship her like a goddess. Natsuki played that part well. She never once suspected anything and gladly obliged to whatever ridiculous demand the Asian woman had in mind. It all came crashing down when Natsuki actually took initiative to make a surprise visit at her girlfriends place whom had come down with a cold and instead found her completely naked not with a cold but with an unknown girl.

Natsuki gritted her teeth while recalling the past situation. Surely you would expect our blue haired biker to be pissed. Then you did not know Natsuki. Since she was hopelessly in love she did as far as scaring the unidentified female from the apartment but after that fit of anger being released the fighting spirit also left. Only sorrow remained looming over the betrayed biker.

**Flashback**

_-"Why, Jenna?"_

_Sad emerald eyes looked at her girlfriend in desperation. Unfazed brown eyes met her gaze._

_-"Why what, Natsuki-darling?"_

_-"Why are you...c-cheating?"_

_Jenna smirked._

_-"Because I wanted to and I always have since the very beginning. Why stop?"_

_The Asian girl let out a laugh and shrugged her shoulders at the confused Natsuki._

_-"Because it's too much fun to give up."_

_-"Am I not good enough?"_

_Another cruel and emotionless laugh._

_-"Oh, please Natsuki! Don't be so serious. This is all a game. They don't mean anything to me. You know that, right?"_

_Using her most alluring voice Jenna purred, closing in on Natsuki steadily with her gaze fixated on her prey. Jenna knew what effect she had on Natsuki, it was obvious. She just needed to bat her eyelashes and pout, she would be forgiven._

_-"Promise me you won't do it anymore or...we're through."_

_Pleading emerald eyes full of hope but Jenna were inwardly laughing. Natsuki would never go through with the threat, she was not capable of it. Jenna had the upper hand, always had and always will. _

_-"I don't make promises I can't keep, darling. Take it or leave it."_

_Chocolate eyes that Natsuki have grown to love and yet hate were sparkling with mischievous thoughts. Jenna wanted to play. Natsuki was tired of playing. A game alone is hardly a game anymore. Jenna sensed it too but before she could make amends our biker wordlessly took her leave. No arguments, no more participants and no more playing. Game over._

**End of Flashback**

_--_

Why did she come back? For what did she come back?

_Why am I still not over her?_

Natsuki walked the familiar path towards "Sakura Garden". Absentminded dodging people in a hurry and avoiding being run over in the afternoon traffic. She just could not understand it. Is there a reason for her return? Obviously Jenna still remembered Natsuki and clearly Natsuki has stated a long time ago that they were over, officially over. Natsuki has a good life, great paying job with an aspiring future and a beautiful girlfriend on top of it. Then...

_Why have I agreed into meeting her?_

The familiar ringing of the bell that signifies a new customer is heard. A few heads are looking up and towards the blue haired woman that has walked inside, joined them in this relaxed sanctuary. That is about as much attention she receives before they go back to what they were doing. Natsuki looks around and quickly spots the person she has approved into meeting. She walks confidently with even steps, not rushing for this meeting. Her head is kept high, no longer being the naïve young girl. Jenna greets her with a "Hello" and a smile which is openly ignored, Natsuki is not feeling very forgiving or friendly. She took the liberty to sit down on the opposite of Jenna, preferring to have as much distance as possible, for her own sanities sake.

-"Long time no see, Natsuki-darling."

-"It's Kuga. What do you want?"

Cold green eyes are glaring at the woman who caused her such pain. Jenna tries to move closer pressing herself closely against little puppy. Natsuki refuses to give in without a fight even though she can feel the warmth emitting from the tempting woman she still moves away. Jenna has evidently expected this type of treatment and continues her chirpy mood.

-"That was a bit harsh since we haven't spoken in a while."

Natsuki did not even bother it with a reply.

-"Very well it seems that you're not very talkative. Ah, how silly of me! You have never been the chatty person so I guess some things don't change."

-"I'm not playing one of your games, Jenna. Either you spit it out from your busy little mouth or I'm going."

-"My, aren't we being rude today?"

It was a smile versus killing glare.

-"I'm going to the bathroom. Why don't you entertain yourself with your little word games and when I'm back you talk or I go."

Natsuki was starting to get a headache or maybe it was heartache, either way she felt tired. She needed to get away from Jenna. Collect her thoughts and if possible maybe even find a damn box to keep her annoying heart from thumping its way out of her chest and confess every feeling she has been holding inside. It has been two years and nothing has changed. Jenna is still a temptress and Natsuki is still the pathetic little victim.

_Damn it! Pull yourself together Kuga! You're over her and that's the way it's going to be._

Natsuki took deep breaths and splashed some cold water in her face. It was a good thing the washroom was empty. People might otherwise suspect that she was crazy, which she was, for agreeing into meeting Jenna again. It was the extent of her stupidity but there was nothing she could do about it now anyway. So she might as well see how it goes or maybe she could sneak her way out...no! Natsuki is never a coward.

_I don't have any reason to avoid her. There's nothing between us now. Stay calm. Go back out there, hear what bullshit she has to say and then walk away._

She nodded silently to her image in the mirror, boosting her own morale. When Natsuki felt herself emotionally ready she took a deep breath and opened the door to face the devious woman waiting for her.

--

Natsuki approached the table which Jenna choose to sit by and stopped in her tracks when she saw her cell phone lying on the table. She reached her hand inside her pocket because she could swear that it she never once took it out. Her face was in a scrunch puzzled by how the cell phone managed to end on the table, strange how she could not seem to recall how. She seated herself in front of her ex-girlfriend yet again and the staring began once more. They just sat there in an uncomfortable silence whereas Jenna seemed to find this amusing much to Natsuki's dismay. Her patience was running thin.

-"Did you actually have something to say or what?"

-"What a rush you are in, Natsuki-darling."

Natsuki flinched when hearing her old pet name. It reminded her of old times when she would shiver at the name but for a different reason, now she could not even remember why that name even made her happy.

-"Some people, unlike you Jenna, actually have someone waiting for them."

There was an unnatural pause. Jenna swiftly glanced outside the window and her smile grew. Like a predator she slowly made her way over closer to Natsuki. She put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder and her mouth close to the raven's ear.

-"I used to remember how you would wait for me. I miss those days. Don't you?"

Natsuki felt weird. She could almost swear that, before she went to the restroom to calm herself, if she heard Jenna ask her this question before her heart would race and she would feel a swell of pride from hearing it. But now it simply amused her. This was the closure she wanted. This was what she needed to move on. So Natsuki smiled and so did Jenna, but for two different reasons.

_I'll play this game one last time..._

Natsuki brought her hand as if attempting to caress her ex-girlfriends cheek but instead our raven mercilessly pried off the invading hands and quickly removed herself this closely from her past lover's presence.

"You know what Jenna? I actually don't miss those days anymore because you know what? I don't care about you anymore."

Natsuki watched the shock in her former love's face and it felt great.

-"I have to thank you though. Because you have never made me feel so good as you have right now. It was nice meeting you and I hope we never ever have to meet again."

With that said our biker turned around and smugly walked away from her first love and past. Being as Jenna was she had to have a last word in it.

-"You'll regret this, Natsuki! I don't need you! I've already accomplished what I wanted!"

Natsuki heard the ringing of the bell from inside "Sakura Garden" and the muffled frustrated screech from someone unimportant. She felt very good about herself but still something troubled her.

_What did Jenna mean with "accomplished"?_

--

* * *

Yeah, I tried myself on writing it from Natsuki's POV since I didn't know how to fit it in what actually happened in there and I think it's an important piece that you know the truth but Shizuru doesn't. Makes it all a bit more frustrating right? Other than that please give me feedback on what I should improve on, other than my updating speed cause I'm pretty sure I'm the slowest author on that task, and thanks for reading! ^^


	8. The Game

I am amazed that I got finished with this chapter a lot faster this time. Just to prove to myself that I can finish chapters quick if inspiration and reviews keep coming in ^^ You guys that always review despite how slow I update I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This chapter is dedicated to you!

Enjoy!

--

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything except the current bitch that's in this story :P**

--

* * *

Crying has always had its peak and quirks, so maybe you did not feel like the most beautiful creature walking on this earth with a running nose and bloodshot eyes, but it also lets you release all the frustrations and helpless emotions you might feel. It gives you a fresh start and a new energy to perhaps solve it until the next emotional breakdown. Because you will have another and you know that, right? Of course you do and so does Shizuru. After crying in her corner for god knows how long she finally composed herself from her miserable state. Although tempted to stay right where she was until her eyes had fallen out or no more tears could be possibly shed anymore, it was not the best choice, maybe the easiest but definitely not the best. She had a day off today or more precisely she called in sick. She was not in the mood to handle the entertainment business while her heart lay shattered in bits and pieces. She needed to process the events that have taken place and the possible outcome from it all. Was she ready to give up?

_Hardly._

Then it does not leave her much choice than to fight, but who and why? What is the problem?

_That Natsuki may be cheating._

What can be done?

_Cry and beg her to stay._

Shizuru rubbed her temples in aggravation. She was not going anywhere like this. She was a very emotional person who people easily, almost too easy, could read. Matters of the heart was not her cup of tea, especially not when it comes to her own problems. But she had no dear friends or family to discuss this matter with. Because of her celebrity status people often did not befriend her for other reasons than benefiting. Her family did not approve of her choice of work and had long ago cut ties, not that their relationship before her career break was a healthy one. She was on her own and had been a long time but it was times like these that she wishes that she had someone. She wanted to understand Natsuki better but how do you ask in a more gentle way if they have remained faithful or not? Her lover does not seem to be a very open person so a direct offensive would only draw Natsuki back. How does she put the words without being to accusing or suspicious?

_I only want the truth._

Shizuru was tired. Completely exhausted from all the word games every other person seemed to enjoy playing. She did not wish for an argument nor excuses and lies. She wanted a happy and functioning relationship to keep her sanity intact. This was hardly the perfect example of one. She wanted this to work. She wanted Natsuki and her to work out. God, she needed this to work! All of a sudden she felt pathetic for clinging onto her girlfriend as if she would die without her.

_Would I not?_

Okay, so perhaps there is the tiniest possibility that she actually believed that she would and that she seriously wishes that she never would have to find out because she did not want to lose Natsuki. It is understandable. Well, she seems to yet reach a conclusion when a few knocks on the door was heard. Her head spun around quickly watching the door quietly.

_Would it be rude not to answer the door? This is not really my home. I hope Natsuki does not mind, I have been taught to never let a visitor wait excessively long._

With heavy steps she began to move towards the door still contemplating on what approach she should use when questioning her beloved. Shizuru unlocked the door and found a very interesting and unexpected visitor, the mysterious woman from the opening night and also the one crawling all over Shizuru's girlfriend in the café.

-"Oh, I apologize but Natsuki is currently not present. Perhaps you can return later?

_Or not._

-"That's okay. I didn't come to meet with Natsuki anyway.

-"Oh."

_This is awkward._

-"May I come in?"

-"O-of course! Please come in."

What was she supposed to feel? Was it hatred, anger or jealousy? All that Shizuru knew was that none of these emotions was what she was feeling; her inside was full of confusion. How do you react when the mistress of your girlfriend come and visits you in the bright day? Was this woman feeling guilty or perhaps she is here to clear the potential misunderstanding? It was all very perplexing. Shizuru hardly had any time to comprehend the situation before the foreign woman stated a question.

-"How much do you know about your lover and her past?"

-"I am afraid I do not understand what you are asking for."

-"Are you sure?"

Brown and intimidating eyes bore into as if staring right into the very core of Shizuru. It was an uncomfortable feeling. It felt invading and threatening. This woman before Shizuru was very confident, almost to the brink of sickening confidence. She was fully aware of her effect in the younger woman; the upper hand lies with the black haired woman.

-"Who are you?"

The mysterious beauty melodious laugh rang through the apartment.

-"Who I am? I'm Jenna, Natsuki's first love and perhaps her only."

Ruby eyes widened at the statement. Her thoughts and emotions ran wild inside her. But she kept herself composed and it could have been because of that irritating smirk that began to form on Jenna.

-"I do not see the current relevancy of your status as I cannot understand your motives. What is your reason for telling me?"

-"It's very simple. See it as a friendly warning. You won't be able to keep up this game with Natsuki."

-"Game?"

-"Oh, you poor darling! Don't you understand? This is all a big game. It was a game when we dated. It was a diversion when we separated and even now it's still an entertainment. A way to past time and distract oneself from boredom and you, my naïve dear, won't be able to keep Natsuki amused for too long. Better be prepared for it."

Jenna felt proud over the reaction she had managed to call forth. She calmly walked to the sofa and sat down, coolly putting one leg over another.

-"Natsuki is a real pro-player, a genuine lady-killer. How high do you think the possibility is that she'll be satisfied with an innocent little princess like you? What do you have to offer that will make her even think twice about staying?"

Jenna was slowly getting under Shizuru's skin. She played her cards well and slowly the young singer was played into this skilled player's hand. Shizuru's breathing seemed labored, her eyes were teary all over again and a dull throbbing began. It was too much to take in. Jenna's words were constantly repeated in her head.

"_How high do you think the possibility is that she'll be satisfied with an innocent little princess like you?"_

_She won't be._

"_What do you have to offer that will make her even think twice about staying?"_

_Nothing, absolutely nothing._

-"I-I trust Natsuki."

Jenna let out another cold laugh and walked past Shizuru, but stopped beside her ear whispering.

-"Do you?"

* * *

--

Yeah, I choose to end in a nasty way and I haven't really decided if this story will end happy or not or open or closed ending. Maybe I'll let you decide later on? Anyways please review my dear dear readers cause it, believe it or not, it does help. It helps a lot to know what you think. This chapter was a bit shorter than the previously but I thought that it would be best to cut it here. So until next chapter, take care!

//Icy Windbreeze


	9. Exploding Emotions

Yay! Oh, boy did I work hard for this chapter! I rewrote it repeatedly until I found it good enough but I don't really know if it's good enough. I guess I'll have to let you be the judge of that, huh?

Enjoy the story!

--

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing to own except the plot**

**--**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Do you?"_

_No, I do not. I cannot seem to convince myself the opposite of what Jenna told me. _

The hurtful words and the taunting voice that kept replaying themselves in Shizuru's head were frustrating. Her head knew that she was being mocked and that those statements were purely created to convince her to mistrust Natsuki. She knew this! Yet still her heart kept crying and her soul kept aching. She wanted to trust Natsuki, so badly. She should know better than to believe the words of a jealous ex-girlfriend, then why did she not? Why did she keep remembering every word that has been said and beating herself down for being so incompetent? So non-interesting and nervous...

_...so unlike Jenna._

It all came down to this. She could never become what Jenna is. Perhaps her value would never exceed the confident Asian woman. What was the point in struggling and waiting for the inevitable to occur?

_I am not capable of dealing with this._

Shizuru did not feel like crying, being frustrated or upset. She felt like nothing. It seemed unimportant to mull over something out of her control and useless to blame anybody, but herself for, being whom she currently was. It seemed futile to resist however before admitting defeat she wished to at least hear it from her source of affection. She could never accept it as it was simply from hearing it from somebody she hardly knew. Her pride could never acknowledge it otherwise. If she was no longer wanted by Natsuki then she wishes to hear it from the raven herself. End it the way it should end.

_Forever with me alone._

--

It was now in the afternoon when the door to the Kuga apartment opened and in walked a tired Natsuki. This day seemed rough even for our biker. As soon as she entered Shizuru spoke from the couch.

-"A woman named Jenna came by for a visit."

There was no hint of danger, merely a tired voice belonging to a tired person.

-"What did she want?"

-"Who is she?"

For the first time this evening ruby eyes met those emerald, a pleading look. Natsuki's gaze hardened.

-"Nobody special."

-"Where were you this morning?"

The biker tensed when asked; clearly, it was not something she thought would come up. The answer was strained.

-"At work."

-"Is it the truth?"

-"Why are you asking so much?"

-"We spoke about you."

Natsuki took a couple of quick steps towards Shizuru.

-"What did she say?"

-"Everything and...nothing."

Natsuki's expression showed one of confusion.

-"I don't understand. What did you talk about then?"

-"She wished for me to know certain...aspects of you however I chose not to listen.

-"How come?"

Our singer's gaze dropped, a saddened aura surrounded her.

-"I want to hear it from you, not her. I want to know your relationship. I want to know your past experiences and hardships you have been through. I want to hear your thoughts and feelings. I just want to understand you better, Natsuki, and that understanding will not come unless I hear it from you personally.

Natsuki softly kneeled in front of her depressed lover

-"What did she tell you, Shizuru?"

-"Sh-she said that it was all a game. That you only pretend to like me and that soon you will lose interest in me. That I have nothing that can convince you to stay."

-"You know that's not true."

-"I am not quite sure anymore."

-"What do you mean?"

The brunette lifted her head with teary red eyes and it pierced Natsuki's heart to see all the endless sorrow they held.

-" I have been reflecting it all since Jenna left and I cannot find a single reason or explanation as to why you would remain by my side."

-"That's enough."

Shizuru was shocked over Natsuki's disruption and the softened look.

-"You don't need to listen to her, to anyone at all. Just listen to me when I say that I like you for being just who you are, nothing else."

-"Even if I am nothing in comparison to all your past experiences?

Green eyes darkened like a storm.

-"That has nothing to do with this!"

-"Is it true?"

The biker began feel irritation.

-"Is what true?"

-"That you have been with dozens of girls simply for amusement?"

-"What does it have to do with now?"

-"Why have you not told me about it?"

-"What good would it do you?"

-"I merely assumed that I had the right to know."

-"No, because it's my decision whether or not to tell you! I decide that! It's not an obligation for me to tell you everything. I have the right to decide!"

-"Why would you keep something like this from me? Why would you choose not to tell me?!"

-"This is ridiculous-"

-"Answer me, Natsuki! Just for Christ sake...answer me!"

Natsuki resumed standing and turned her back against her girlfriend.

-"What was I suppose to say? "Hey, I'm Natsuki and I'm a player. But you know what? I would love to take you out and maybe start a serious relationship." Would you have believed me if I'd told you so?"

-"Yes."

-"That's a lie!"

-"No, it's the truth!"

-"The hell it is! You would've never given me a chance if you knew my past. I know it and you know it, so stop lying!"

Their voices were rising for every sentence they spoke.

-"Well, then at least you are not alone in being dishonest."

-"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

-"I know you were together with Jenna yesterday!"

-"What?"

-"Just please stop pretending since you clearly know what I am talking about! I saw you with my own two eyes!"

Natsuki hated to see that those ruby eyes could produce such an accusing glare.

-"Oh, so now you're following me? What, do you want to check my collar for lipstick? Maybe stick a bug onto me so that you can track my every move-"

-"Stop being so impossible-"

-"Then stop questioning me!"

Dark green eyes full of anger were glaring at the desperate red ones. At least one of them needed to calm down. Silence ensured. The singer took a couple of deep breaths to compose herself.

-"I just cannot understand, Natsuki. Why the sudden change of heart? Why did you give up your casual relationships in the first place? I just find it hard to believe."

-"I admit that I have had my fair share of woman and never once were serious ones. It was all about the sex. But when I first saw you on the stage...I was mesmerized. I really liked you."

So many emotions were swirling around in those deep emerald orbs and Shizuru desperately wanted to believe in them.

-"I really wish that I could believe in you. But the problem is that up to this point I still feel as if you are a complete stranger to me. I cannot seem to convince you to let your guard down and just let me in. There are many things I wish to understand about you and I wish you would be honest with me, perhaps even trust me."

-"I do trust you!"

-"Then how come you decided not to tell me about your meeting with Jenna?"

-"Because I didn't think it was any of your business!"

-"It became my business the moment we started a relationship! I am involved in this because we are in a relationship! I need to be certain that we both are in this and on the same level. I expect everything from you in which you expect from me and I thought that you felt the same!"

-"Then why won't you trust me, Shizuru?"

-"How can I trust a person who prefer to hide things from me rather than telling me? I want to trust and understand you but it will not happen unless you let me in! I have questions which I need answers and the person I want to ask does not wish to enlighten me! Who am I going to turn to for guidance? When Jenna showed up on your doorstep she gave me an opportunity and I apologize for being human enough to take it!"

-"After all this time we spent together you can't see what you mean to me?! If I wasn't genuinely interested in you I wouldn't have to go through all this trouble in keeping Jenna away from you! I wouldn't give a damn if you knew about the old me! But I do care!"

-"If you really care then put me out of my misery! Answer me this question: Why me?"

-"I don't have an explanation, Shizuru! If I had, I wouldn't be standing around here not knowing what I should do to make you believe me! I don't know why I suddenly got interested in you. I don't know why I hate to see you sad and why I really want to keep you smiling. Maybe because smiling suits you the best or maybe because I'm tired of playing around, I don't know! I just know that I honestly want to have a serious relationship with you but it's not going to happen unless you trust me!

In the process of raising her voice, Natsuki seemed genuinely upset over the situation.

-"You seem to believe in my ex-girlfriend, whom you just met once, before anything I say! It tells me a lot about what you really think of me and this relationship!-

-"Stop..."

" But what does all that matter to you now?-"

-"...stop..."

-"You don't trust me and you won't believe in everything I've done up to this point-"

-"...stop it."

-"We can't have a relationship like this! It's not going to work so we might as well end it before it gets uglier-"

-"Just stop!!!"

-"Why?! Why should I stop?! This is what you wanted to hear, wasn't it? This is what you expected to hear from me, right?! So why hell are you asking me to stop!"

-"Because I love you!"

The second the words were spilled from Shizuru's mouth her mind froze. Did she love Natsuki? Had it developed to such a depth? When the realization actually sunk in it made it all harder. A quiet whisper came from the brunette singer.

-"I... truly love you."

-"Shizuru-"

-"I-I must go..."

The called for woman turned around and ran. It was a sudden recognition, one that was not meant to be spoken aloud carelessly. Shizuru was sure that the damage was made. She felt like a fool. Jenna was right. Shizuru was not a girl Natsuki wanted or needed. She was a bother. She was the fool who fell in love. Love was overrated in a game of lust. Shizuru lost the battle. She lost to her stupidity and mistrustfulness. The worst part was that she lost the duel to Jenna, exactly as she had anticipated and waited for.

--

* * *

Okay, now here's the problem I'm having. I can't continue to write on this fic until I make a decision on how to end it. You see I can't decide if its gonna end happily or...not. I would happily take any comments or thoughts you have but I know that some people don't like to review so I'm gonna put up a poll on my profile so you can vote there. The options will be happy ending, open or closed, or a sad ending. Now it's up to you readers out there to decide what will happen to Shiznat, their destiny in this fiction lies in your hands.

Until next time!

//Icy Windbreeze

Ps. I checked my profile and the poll doesn't seem to be showing so if you can't see it then you probably will have to vote anyway :P Ds.


	10. The Thought That Counts

First of all I'd like to thank every single one that has reviewed but I would like to especially thank Takayelie, ismehk and ninnypants for reminding me that I've taken far too long to update. To be honest I hit a gigantic writer's block and couldn't continue since I thought that I've actually outdone myself. If I continued on it would only get worse and everyone would hate me for destroying a story that they loved. Yeah, I know I'm a bit dramatic but depression does that to you. But now I'm back with another chapter!

Now on to business this chapter is totally dedicated to Jenna and is entirely from her POV. I know that everyone hates her and I may have a personal grudge against her but I have to let you at least understand her reasons a bit. So hopefully it won't get to confusing for you.

Narrator

-"Talking"

"_Recalling a conversation"_

--

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Own nothing but the plot, got it?**

--

* * *

Love is labeled as many things. It can be gentle as the wind, sweet as honey, cruel as fate, alluring as a lullaby and hurtful as a snare stubbornly clinging onto whatever is left of you. We can want it and at the same time hate it. The things it makes us do which always comes with a certain price and the delusions we sometimes may believe, clearly influenced and still unaware. It is difficult to see the whole picture while your heart believes one thing when the brain knows another. When we are confused we often weigh the pros and cons against each other, hoping to shed light upon the problem we are facing, yet secretly wishing in our minds for one side to win. There is so much work put into being impartial and still covertly a side has already been taken before it all started.

We humans are social creatures, sticking together as a pack. We often need confirmation from our surrounding people. Someone who tells you that what you have done was right, what you have thought is correct and that you have not unmistaken anything. If you do not receive affirmation of your actions suddenly you begin to grasp for whatever little reason there is left. We are willing to sacrifice plenty before we choose the way of admitting to an error because if we do then that must mean that whatever hardship we are currently going through could have been different. That suddenly it was something within our power to change and that fact alone alters everything. All of a sudden we have no one to blame. Just like that we are not any longer victimized and just like that our conscience weighs so much more heavier than before.

Therefore I dare you to be neutral and stay that way, because it is so much harder than you can ever imagine.

--

When Jenna was little she was always told by her mother that "Love is blind" while crying over her father. She would then ask her father what mother meant and he would answer "When you truly want something, you just have to take it yourself" then he would go out through the front door to meet one of his countless mistresses. Since Jenna idolized her father and pitied her mother for being weak, she always held her dear father's words high. She vowed never to become like her mother.

Throughout childhood and the beginning of adulthood she lived true to her father's words. Everyone was a challenge and if she wanted something she simply took it, by force or manipulation. She was determined and ruthless. Jenna sharpened her seduction skills and to her satisfaction it paid off. She never backed down from a dare and the more difficult target the more fun for her. She got used to the envious and drooling eyes which is why a certain raven caught her eyes. This loner gave her nothing. She did not seem to care about Jenna and when one of her followers told her about the loner called Kuga Natsuki, Jenna had found her new target.

Natsuki proved to be a bit more difficult than any other she had encountered. Jenna still managed to persuade her but then something else happened. Most people she dated demanded something from her and always questioned her relationship to others. Natsuki never demanded anything. The raven was satisfied with giving and getting whatever she could. She never questioned and always put Jenna's well-being before anything else. She started to stir unknown feelings within the stone-hearted Asian. Jenna suddenly started to feel less and less interested in other people. She actually looked forward to the meetings with Natsuki. The mere thought of Natsuki brought a smile to her face. She felt this fluttery feeling when Natsuki smiled and when she asked Jenna something she would feel complied to answer, honestly. So one day it hit her, to Jenna's horror the roles now felt reversed. She was slowly becoming her mother, this blindly and weak in love character that were always left heartbroken in the end. That was when Jenna decided that it had to change, she had to change.

--

Now several years later Jenna was in her apartment, the very same where her lies were exposed, and reminiscing her past. It was absurd that she would feel sad over what happened. She took control over her own life. She turned from weak to strong and yet after Natsuki left there was only a bitterness remaining in her. Jenna tried so hard to replace whatever she had with the lone wolf but to no avail. No matter what she did and who she was with it always reminded her of Natsuki to the point of driving her insane. So she might had some genuine feelings towards the bluenette and perhaps there was a slight chance that she felt a bit lonely after their break-up. But she was going to take back what she lost, just like she always does. Her father's words would never fail her.

Just as Jenna anticipated the new girl, Fujino Shizuru, could not take the pressure and a few minutes after confronting Natsuki the weak girl ran. Being the smart girl she is, Jenna made sure to watch from a safe distance and follow the upset brunette. She could see the overflowing tears that came from the red pair of eyes and somehow she felt a pang in her heart, which was strange. She ignored the unknown feeling of sadness and continued to follow the upset girl's path. They soon came to a stop in front of "Sakura Garden". "What a surprise." was the bitter thought that went through Jenna's mind. Everything just had to come back to this place. This café brought back both happy and unpleasant memories. With a deep sigh Jenna started to slowly walk towards the sad singer.

-"I told you little girl. It's a dangerous game you're playing."

The brunette quickly turned around with a pair of shocked eyes. Upon seeing who had started taking to her those eyes were dulled with sadness again. The sad aura that surrounded the singer surprised Jenna a bit. Taken in the appearance of the girl in front of her Jenna would never have thought that this was the same popular singer. In front of her was simply a brokenhearted little girl. A sudden anger started to boil in her, this image in front of her. The clouded dull eyes with slumped over and defeated position and that frail look was the exact image of her mother. She was the weak human and those who always were the losing ones.

-"If you want something you have to fight for it otherwise you'll end up just like this again and again."

-"But I don't want to fight."

Jenna chuckled darkly to this comment.

-"How else are you supposed to get what you want?"

-"But...Jenna-san...have you obtained whatever it is that you have wished for?"

That little timid voice had rendered her speechless. Had she gotten what she has wanted? What was it she wanted? This was confusing her. She was playing her! How dare she! What did this little naïve girl know about anything?

-"That's none of your business. At least I'm happy since I managed to break you two up, my mission is complete."

Jenna smirked at those teary red orbs. She would never end up that way.

-"Are you happy then?"

Was that concern in the singer's eyes? No, that was not possible. There is no reason for her to be worried.

-"Of course I am! Now that I've made Natsuki's life miserable everything is perfect!"

-"Why would you do something as horrible as that to someone you love?"

Jenna's heart was pounding. She did not love Natsuki, of course not, that would never happen! She simply wanted revenge for...for...

All of a sudden it was empty in Jenna's mind. What did she want revenge for? What was her reason for doing this?

-"Are you going back?"

-"No."

-"Why not? You know that I set you up, why wouldn't you?"

Jenna did not even know why she even cared anymore. It all became a blur of things, feelings and thoughts. She could hardly distinguish her own from her parents. She was so confused over her behavior and her reason. But the words from the singer would continue to haunt her.

-"I would never do anything to make Natsuki unhappy. If she is unhappy with me then I hope she finds happiness in someone else. It does not really matter if you "set us up" as you put it or not, because if we did not match each other, in the end it would have all been the same."

The encounter with her supposed rival left her empty inside. It all seemed wrong somehow. Since when did she care about others? Since when did she question the undeniable truth which she has lived by ever since she was little? She came here because she thought that Natsuki must also have realized that they belonged together. Jenna did not feel comfortable without Natsuki so what made Natsuki all good without her? She was so dead set on being right that there was no room for being wrong, well that is until everything hit her straight in the face that is, because now she finds herself walking towards the apartment where her ex lived and she was out of excuses of why. So she thought "screw that" and just kept walking. All this thinking gave her a headache and she was tired of all these million theories bouncing around in her head. Perhaps it was time to clear the air, or so to speak, because this was not leading her anywhere.

--

She could faintly hear a repeatedly banging in the halls after exiting the elevator that took her to Natsuki's flat. Sometimes between the loud bangs an upset voice could be heard, probably swearing. Jenna thought to herself how amusing it is that some qualities in her ex still have not changed over the years, still the violent one when upset. Suddenly Jenna felt herself being nervous. It is true that it was not long ago since their last encounter but you could hardly refer to it as a "happy" one. She was not expecting a pleasant one this time either, not since Natsuki actually cared for the singer. Slowly she made herself walk over to the door, which seemed so much more intimidating than before, and knocked while steadying herself. She could hear rushing footsteps towards the door and quickly it swung open to reveal a very hopeful raven. As expected when Natsuki saw that the visitor was her the smile was swiftly dropped and Jenna was greeted with her back. The biker loudly made her way towards the couch and grumpily sat down waiting.

-"I see your manners haven't improved, Natsuki."

Jenna confidently made her way towards her ex.

-"What the hell do you want this time, Jenna?"

Natsuki spat her name in disgust.

-"Just checking up on my battered puppy. How are you feeling?"

-"Like shit and now I feel even worse, so why don't you do me a favor and get lost."

Okay, so the sarcasm was intact, time to try a different approach.

-"I suppose you have every right to be upset-"

-"Upset? Upset?! What the fuck makes you think that I'm just upset!"

The pair of emerald orbs were dangerously dark. It almost made Jenna retreat a step, notice the word "almost".

-"So you're not going to run after her? Explain?"

-"And why do you care? You've won, okay? So go away and throw yourself a fucking parade, or something, and leave me the hell alone!"

-"How can you just let her go like that? I don't understand..."

This was so surreal. The situation was so familiar to her. This was like the spitting image of her when she first realized that Natsuki truly left, so empty and angry. Since Jenna was so stubborn she refused to run after a mere pet of hers and instead opted to wait. She thought that this was only temporarily and there was no chance that she depended on Natsuki. She was the stronger part and thus she would prevail. But as the days passed into weeks and somehow into months she started to feel more and more frustrated. Even though every fiber of her being kept screaming that this was against everything she had believed in she still could not ignore the nagging feeling of emptiness and that resulted in this big mess. Now she was even further away from Natsuki than she ever thought possible. The defeated voice of Natsuki awoke her from her inner turmoil.

-"Because unlike you Jenna...I actually care about her. I'm nothing but trouble scribbled all over me so maybe...it's better this way."

"_I would never do anything to make Natsuki unhappy. If she is unhappy with me then I hope she finds happiness in someone else."_

Perhaps Jenna was crazy all along or she just suddenly just cracked because all of a sudden she was laughing. Thinking how stupid she was for thinking that it was as simple as black and white, the weak and the strong, the right and the wrong. There clearly was no such thing. In that exact moment was where Jenna learned something. Love may be selfish when stripped of all the reasons and explanations as to why some actions are done as they are. But there are thoughts that actually begin as something unselfish and honest. Supposedly that was the first time she understood the meaning when people said to her that "it's the thought that counts".

--

* * *

See Jenna isn't as bad as you thought. She's human after all. Okay, nervous babbling since I'm afraid of any hostile actions taken towards me for my lack of update. So if there are any readers left with the kindness to drop this poor stressed out author a line it would be much appreciated.

Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter! *bows awkwardly*


	11. Facing the Truth

Okay, so maybe there are a few that are mad at me for not updating and, as some have pointed out, it's been a while since I updated. It didn't really feel that long for me but anyway so this is my official apology. An update after a mere week! o.0

I believe a miracle has been made ^^

Oh, and if you don't understand then this continues right after the previous chapter ended. Just in case anyone is confused :P

--

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** The plot is mine! XD**

--

* * *

There was a tension in the air. The quietness engulfed and compressed it all tighter. A strange constricting feeling could be felt in the woman's chest. It was not supposed to end like this. Things were not supposed to be like this. Love was believed to accomplish miracles on never-ending heights that custom feelings could not reach, it was assumed to conquer and triumph. There was still so much she needed to say. The words which were thrown out were not her honest feelings at all. Why did she not stop the young singer from running away? With an arm outstretched after an already gone form, left alone in the sanctuary she called home.

It all suddenly felt unfamiliar: this home, these feelings...herself. Who had she become? What had she become? It felt surreal and she was convinced that if she were to imagine how she once was, back in the past when she was with Jenna, it would all feel unknown. She could vaguely recall that she was looking for an understanding in the past as well. What had made Jenna act like she did and how she could remain as clueless the entire time? Perhaps deep inside she knew that Jenna never stayed true and that everything she said was a spur of the moment. Jenna never knew how to love and Natsuki never learned how it was to be loved. Being cast aside by her father at young age after her mother died, Natsuki had a loveless childhood. She wished deeply to be acknowledged and loved. But with her past experiences her heart was heavily guarded and trust was not something easily given.

When she first started to attend college and suddenly there were masses of people with love struck eyes practically drooling over her, which was traumatizing as well. She never could identify with the easily swayed crowds and the constant changes, even their opinions tended to differ from day to day. She could give them a glare which scared them and yet the next day they would try the same thing. How could you be rejected and yet recover and keep on doing the same thing over again. Did they never learn or was it something else which Natsuki had not grasped? Out of nowhere came the confident Asian girl, Jenna. Her entire being seemed to float. She breezed through life and people with an easy attitude. At first Natsuki was very cautious about her presence since Jenna had seemed to taken a liking to her as well. But Jenna seemed different from everybody else if other were stubborn well she was ten times more persistence. She breached her defenses non-stop and without any hesitance at all. Even though, despite being a loner, Natsuki had heard rumors about Jenna going through people from both sexes. Somehow that was put in the back of her head after a while. Soon enough she had even forgotten about it.

Then came the fateful day where she finally had the courage to end her misery and with a broken heart she decided to leave her past behind. She hardly looked where she went at that time, heartbroken and lost, it seemed most important to simply walk one step at a the time. It did not matter which direction she went, as long as it was not back to where she came from. At that time she searched for the flaw which had destroyed her happiness, much like she did today. It was all so unclear to her and it went too fast. She could not understand it even after all these years she was still as lost as back then, powerless. It annoyed the hell out of her. Even stranger was the fact that Jenna came back more mysterious than ever.

_Weirder than ever._

All of a sudden Jenna started laughing while Natsuki yelled at her.

_Who in their normal minds laughs when someone yells at them?_

As if all that was not weird enough then came the conversation they had afterwards which topped it all.

--

-"You're still as dense as ever, Natsuki."

She laughed a melodic laugh; it was not her usual hollow laugh. It was something else but Natsuki could not distinguish the difference.

-"I'm really not in the mood for your games, Jenna. So just leave..."

There was a pause, a moment where none of them spoke. The peace did not last long.

-"You were too good to me in the past, Natsuki. I haven't seen the likes of you since...ever. Here I thought that I was the predator and you were my prey, just like it always was."

Jenna took a deep breath as if steadying her voice from the openness she showed, it made her vulnerable.

-" Then after a while that line between the hunter and the hunted was gone. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, it has never happened before. You awakened something in me that I thought was already dead. I felt like I had to protect myself and for that cause I let my chance of happiness slip away."

When Natsuki finally looked up she did not see the headstrong Asian woman she had always seen. Instead there stood a little confused girl that did not know which way to look. She looked so insecure and fragile, something Natsuki never thought was possible. She had never before seen this side of Jenna and was frankly surprised that it even existed in the first place.

-"So you cheated on me?"

Mentioning it still made Natsuki a bit upset but this time however Jenna actually looked uncomfortable discussing it.

-"It was the only way I knew. I can't really say it was one of my brightest ideas..."

Natsuki grunted and rolled her eyes.

-"Okay, fine. It was a very dumb thing to do, alright?

That Natsuki could approve of.

-"I can see that now...but it's already too late, right?"

-"I honestly thought that I would spend my future with you, Jenna. At that time...I...really was in love with you."

The usually teasing pair of brown eyes seemed to sadden at the sudden confessing from Natsuki.

-"I'm sorry that I disappointed you. I was hoping that we could work this out but...I don't think that I have the heart to tear you two apart anymore."

At the mention of heart Natsuki's eyebrows rose which earned her a glare.

-"I may be a bitch but even I can't destroy something as good as this. She's lucky."

-"No, I'm lucky."

-"You should tell her that."

It was spoken with a soft voice. The bluenette's shoulder dropped.

-"I don't know if I can do that."

Natsuki looked up again and her gaze were fixed at Jenna, not angry but more curious.

-"Why are you telling me all this?"

-"Because someone needs to tell you which way you should go."

-"Which way is that then?"

-"Where your heart tells you to."

Natsuki snorted at the clichéd sentence and Jenna giggled a bit too.

-"Aren't you a little too old for these cheesy old romantic lines?"

-"I guess you really can't outgrow romance."

-"Since when did you become the love guru?"

It was meant as a light joke but somehow it dampened Jenna's smile.

-"I don't think it's necessary for you to go the same road I have, Natsuki. I never quite admitted to myself how I really felt about you. I could feel that I felt different about you, you were always special. I just didn't know why."

-"I'm not going to go the same road you did, Jenna. I mean...how is that even possible?"

-"So you just woke up one day and decided to live the lifestyle I had by sleeping with anybody that moved?"

-"God, it sounds so much more disgusting when you say it that way."

Jenna laughed again and swatted Natsuki on the arm.

-"Well, face it playgirl! That's what we've been doing. First me...and then you."

When Natsuki thought about it she could not deny the truth. Surely she never planned it to go this way but in the end it was her curiosity and anger that drove her to never commit herself again. She wanted to know why Jenna hurt her. She wanted to know how it felt playing with someone's feeling and then throw them aside. She wanted someone to feel the pain she had to go through because no one could understand. Jenna watched the emotional turmoil play across Natsuki's face features; she was always so easy to read and when it slowed down she continued.

-"You have no idea what you did to me when you left."

Jenna earned a glare which she shrugged off since she might have deserved that.

-"On one hand I wanted to track you down and demand that you came back but on the other hand you weren't supposed to be that important to be. I couldn't let you be...and so I waited for you to come back."

-"Well, isn't that stupid?"

That sly smile returned on Jenna's face, although Natsuki completely missed it feeling all smug about herself.

-"Then what are you sitting around waiting for then?"

-"Uh, what?"

If the situation was not that serious then Jenna would have laughed. Since the word confusion was practically invented based on the face expression on Natsuki.

-"If I was being stupid sitting around waiting for you then what do you think you're doing right now, Natsuki? You're even denser than what I thought if you're still going to sit around and wait for your happiness. She won't come back on her own you know."

Natsuki did not know which was scarier, the fact that Jenna was right or the possibility that she might lose Shizuru. What could she do? How was she supposed to fix this? She made Shizuru a promise to convince anybody that stood in their way, would that include even her?

-"I-I don't know what to do."

The insecurity just kept building. This was something she had yet experienced. She knew how to convince a girl to go to bed with her but to woo a girl in a romantic way? How the hell did you do that?!

-"Oh, come on Natsuki! Surely you must have some romantic bone in you?"

Natsuki looked at Jenna with big and helpless eyes. Jenna just put her hand over her face while shaking her head.

-"I pity myself and Shizuru. What did we ever see in you?"

There was some whining sound.

-"Jenna..."

" Alright, isn't there anyone you can call? Anyone that's in the line of business or close to her that can help-"

Suddenly Jenna was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug that squeezed the air out of her. Next there was a blur of midnight blue that swooshed right by her.

-"Hi, is this Shizuru's manager? Yeah, it's me...I know I know. Just let me explain...I really need a chance to talk to her...I don't care when just give me an opportunity to...you're kidding, right? Okay...okay fine!"

Natsuki hung up the phone a bit pale in the face. She turned around facing Jenna whom looked a bit worried.

-"It's now or never."

--

* * *

Oh, so there's a surprise for Shizuru in the next chapter...don't expect something too dramatic now since that would put a bit pressure on me :P

I just hope that I manage to end this to both yours and my satisfaction. Please be nice and drop a line if you like because that would be WONDERFUL! I love reviews! They're my precious! ^_^

Ps. Due to lack of sleep I'm sorry that you have to put up with strange behavior and abuse of smileys. XD Ds.


	12. Important Author's note

**Author's note**

Although I'm not an active writer at the moment but still I feel very upset of the new policy about removing fictions because of the lack of rating levels. Please sign the petition in order to prevent this!

I've already signed it. Will you?

**Many stories are being taken down because they are seen as too mature. To help stop it, please sign this: ** www(.) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also I want to apologize to all my readers since I haven't updated in quite a while. The truth is that another chapter has already been written but since I didn't want to publish it and let you wait again I decided to post it after I've finished writing all the chapters. I believe there will only be 1-2 chapters more after that.

Thank you for your patience and understanding!

Yours truly,

Icy Windbreeze


	13. Fresh Reunion

Uh, hi! *awkward wave*

Uh, before I knew it…more than two years have passed since I last updated this fic. There's really no excuse except the fact that…well…life got in the way. A lot changed and…are still changing. For those who are curious or want to hear the reasons behind this HUGE delay is that I built the previous chapters up a lot and before I realized that it was already too late. I had no idea how I would continue without disappointing you, my dear readers. I realized that I might've done more than I can handle. I can only deeply and shamefully apologize for this and beg for forgiveness.

So this is like a New Year present to my faithful readers, also an apology for the lack of updates but lastly a promise that I'm not leaving this story unfinished. It just…might take some time, that's all! ^^

This chapter is extra long and I hope that you can enjoy it as you've been enjoying it before!

Thank you for your support and patience!

Third point of view

"Talking"

_Shizuru's thoughts_

_**Lyrics**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime or the song "The right kind of wrong" by Leann Rimes…I wish I did though..**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if people realize what they truly have. Do they comprehend what they already have managed to conquer? We are such greedy creatures. What we have is never enough because we simply want more. We always set sight on the unattainable since it is so much better than everything else. Then the moment comes where we lose it all. Like suddenly falling off a cliff and in that moment we think about our stupidity. When the things we want suddenly do not matter and when the thing we really need jumps out as clear as a day. The question then is...are we too late?

Finally releasing her breath Shizuru relaxed herself inside her assigned room. She had been constantly occupied these few days ever since the encounter with Jenna. It felt like her manager purposely kept her busy leaving almost no time for her to sulk around but perhaps that was a good idea. Whenever she calmed down the miserable thoughts flooded her mind and she would soon start shedding tears like never before again. It had been painful to run from Natsuki and then meeting Jenna just made it worse. Shizuru wanted to be noble enough to let go from something that never was hers but it was harder than she expected. It was first when she outwardly told Jenna about her willingness to let Natsuki go that her heart constricted painfully squeezing the air out of her, almost like a desperate attempt to prevent her from telling those false words. Because even though they were said did not necessary mean that she meant what she said.

_What exactly is it that I am trying to accomplish? I was the one whom walked away and yet here I stand wishing so badly to go back. Back to where I truly feel like I belong. _

Who was she trying to fool by uttering such righteous words about wishing Natsuki happiness? In truth she believed it but only if that happiness was with her. She wanted to bring the raven that happiness and she selfishly wished everyday that somehow Natsuki would want her back. The singer knew that she herself did not possess any special quality anymore that Natsuki had not seen before. She gave that away in the blink of an eye. She just needed to gaze into those beautiful green eyes and she willingly gave her innocence away. From the moment those intense forest eyes pleaded for her love, her soul was lost. The shivers she felt when Natsuki's gaze swept over her, the throbbing of need slowly building and the sudden difficulty to even breathe normally. The power the biker had over her was something out of the ordinary. Such overwhelming feelings she felt then and now it all left an empty hole inside of her. Nothing felt like before. The air had lost its freshness and the sun was not that bright anymore. Shizuru ate and slept as usual but her passion as a singer was slowly disappearing as well. That need to perform was not there anymore because no matter how much she would perform those emerald eyes would never gaze upon her again with the same look.

She was thankful over her manager's constant support and the rest of her crew. They tried very hard to refrain from mentioning too much about what the newspapers headlines and content. It could not be surprise that the press were going wild about whatever might be going on. After such a glorious night at the gala what had truly transpired between the newly formed couple? What dramatic event had caused them to separate?

_Except obvious stupidity._

The more they tried to quiet the different rumors down the more ridiculous they became. It was driving her manager through the roof with their constant questioning at every given chance. He even threatened to "shove their preposterous microphones up where the light never shined" as he once put it. Still Shizuru was thankful for it did make her laugh once in a while. Tonight was the last event she needed to attend before a short vacation, even though she insisted that it was unnecessarily. However since her manager said that she was going to be granted one despite her objections. She wanted to tell him how she really did not want a break since what use was there when she would spend it mopping around feeling sorry for her. Why not use that time on something more productive?

_Something that would not give me the opportunity to miss Natsuki._

Deep inside she knew that such foolish wishes were futile since no matter what she happened to be doing it always brought her thoughts back to her lovely raven. Like taking a shower and expecting a pair of arms to sneak their ways around her waist and a teasing mouth kissing its way from her collarbone to her neck. The roaring from an engine throws her thoughts back to her beloveds Ducati which Natsuki always have cherished. The thumping sound from her own music reminds her of how her heart sounds whenever Natsuki is near. It was nearly impossible to rid herself of her obsession. It was nearly driving Shizuru mad. She wanted to see Natsuki. She missed those eyes, the smug smile, the silky midnight hair and the delicate fingers. God, she missed it all!

_Are you missing me as I miss you, Natsuki? Are you sparing this foolish girl an occasional thought?_

Before her mind entered into depressed mode there was a polite knocking on her door and her manager walked silently inside. There was a sudden shine of hope in the red orbs but it quickly disappeared when Shizuru saw who it was.

"Oh, manager-san! What can I do for you?"

Shizuru's manager just sighed at the sight of the same old mask on the singer's face.

"I was just coming to check on you. Are you ready? I think it's your turn soon."

"Yes, of course! I am as ready as you can be."

Shizuru gave a reassuring smile but it never reached her eyes, they still looked pained. Her manager glanced around with hands fiddling nervously.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru."

Perplexed red eyes looked at him bewildered.

"I am not sure I understand, Manager-san."

"I-I...nothing, Shizuru-chan, it's nothing."

"Is something the matter?"

The manager flinched at the piercing gaze, perspiration were already threatening to break out.

"Uh...no! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, about Kuga, I mean. You...you really shouldn't have to go through this."

Although Shizuru clearly sensed that her manager was hiding something she did not press the matter further. She was tired, so tired of this dance. The dance in which it is a contest of dancing around subjects, she was already good enough at it in avoiding speaking about anything concerning the raven, and it made her sick. For not being brave enough to face Natsuki, strong enough to withstand Jenna's taunting words and honest enough to admit that she really could not stand being without Natsuki.

_Jenna was right. I am too weak to survive in that kind of reality._

Yet here she is in her dressing room and in any minute, her performance will start, still without Natsuki. She could faintly hear the roars from the fans outside, awaiting the start of the concert. But she really did not feel like performing and forcing a smile upon her face. Otherwise it came naturally but lately it felt so strained, nowadays it emotionally drained her. The screaming from fans was always too loud, her packed schedule was too stressful and her life was just too empty.

How many times more would she need to pierce through peoples defenses just to hear the truth? This is how Natsuki had lived and would keep living with countless of dances prepared and plenty of colorful lies.

_A world without me…_

"Shizuru-chan...Shizuru-chan!"

Shizuru quickly snapped back when she finally understood that someone was calling her.

"Hai?"

"You're up...in 5 minutes. You better prepare backstage."

The singer just nodded with a weak reassuring smile. She quietly headed backstage ready to give a performance, as always. Still at the same spot was her manager watching her sadly leave without any fighting spirit left. In his mind he was wretchedly thinking "you better make her happy Kuga...you better".

Our singer was met with her usual cheerful fans with the screaming and chanting of her name. But tonight was still slightly different. The air felt unusually electrified and the familiar shivering was running up through her spine. The sudden familiar feeling shocked her. It was not possible that she would feel like this. Has she missed Natsuki so much that her body now is playing such a crazy trick on her? She pressed those thoughts aside for now, right now she was going to give her fans what they wished for.

_So that at least someone's wish is fulfilled._

She took a deep breath and forced a smile. Something that has been such an easy task and now she needs to force herself to do the exact same thing. It would otherwise feel like breathing but now she felt like choking and yet it was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her chest, still not even close. She greeted her fans and thanked them for coming. Then she sang. The songs which should mean so much sounded so hollow for her. Lyrics of love and yet she felt so saddened by her own voice. It felt so wrong! Song after song she sang and danced. She executed everything with perfection. Everything went smoothly and before Shizuru knew it the last song was finished. She bowed and thanked her audience once more. She was met with cheers and she turned around to leave the stage but was stopped by her manager. He motioned her to walk back to the stage and signaled that he wanted her to sing one more sing. Confusion was clearly written in her face since she never heard of a bonus performance. The audience seemed to be as bewildered as well but they did not mind something extra.

"I am sorry for the sudden change of plans. We have received a special request from an anonymous person whom wishes to hear Fujino-sama perform this song. We hope that you enjoy this performance as a special bonus."

_Nobody informed me about this before..._

Shizuru was very confused with this progress. Usually she was always notified before any encores or special requests despite that the public always knew them as "sudden" the truth is that it was always carefully planned. She turned around and managed to spot her manager and she gave him a questionable look. He just smiled and nodded. She took it as a sign to go along with whatever was said. She gave him a nod back to tell him that she understood. After that she went back to facing her crowd whom had gotten anxious with the waiting. The music started to slowly start playing and she recognized the song, it was strange how the title did suit her at the moment.

"_**Know all about, yeah 'bout your reputation**_

_**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**_

_**But I can't help it if I'm helpless**_

_**Every time that I'm where you are."**_

Shizuru thought about a lot of things while singing. She was swaying slowly to the music while singing her heart out. She could not quite understand how everything became this way. How did she find a friend, fall in love, get involved in a triangle-drama and get her heart broken in such a short time? On the other hand how could she not? With those lovely emerald pair of eyes, that husky and hypnotizing voice and not to mention that crooked smile that always made her heart flutter Shizuru was a lost cause the second she met Natsuki. Whether it was fate or coincidence with this love is not the important issue because no matter what, this was something she could not let go of.

"_**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**_

_**Say my name and I can't fight it any more**_

_**Oh I know, I should go**_

_**But I need your touch just too damn much"**_

"_Shizuru!"_

I remember her voice calling my name.

"_Shi-zu-ru!"_

That playful and loving tone that warms me up and yet it hurts. It hurts so much…because I miss her. I miss her so much and I could care less about anything else.

_Nothing else matters…_

This constant need that can only be fulfilled by one single person, that's constantly plaguing your mind and dreams, this feeling that only this person is capable of giving. The aching that becomes your closest friend and the darkness that is slowly beginning to exist as your only light, where every minute and second counts as the time of your misery instead of the time of your life.

"_**Lovin' you, yeah isn't really something I should do**_

_**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah**_

_**I should try to be strong**_

_**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

_**yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong"**_

Despite all the suffering she had to go through she could not honestly tell that she regretted a single decision she made. Because deeply inside she knew that she never would have wanted it in another way.

Shizuru glanced out in the crowd and she wished that she would find her love in the crowd somewhere, watching her. Even though it felt like her body was playing a trick on herself by tingling all over by these conflicting feelings of excitement, misery, happiness, loneliness, hope and sadness. She was in a very bittersweet way, content. To feel this once more, one last time was a graceful gift in itself.

"_**Might be a mistake, A mistake I'm makin'**_

_**But what you're givin' I am happy to be takin'**_

_**'Cause no one's ever made me feel**_

_**The way I feel when I'm in your arms**_

_**They say you're somethin' I should do without**_

_**They don't know what goes on when the lights go out"**_

While our brown haired goddess was sensually swaying to the music while coming to peace with her own turbulent feelings suddenly the lights went out. It gave Shizuru quite the scare when the stage was shrouded in darkness. A confused pair of ruby eyes worriedly scanned her surrounding since she had no idea what would happen next. This was not exactly planned or at least nothing she was informed of. She gave a loud squeak when a pair of arms suddenly embraced her from behind. The singers' entire body went stiff with shock. She recognized that cologne and those familiar arms. This feeling of safety and heaven, it could not be? But her eyes truly widened when that dark and mysterious voice whispered once more in her ear, making her entire shiver with joy.

"I missed you, Shizuru."

The biker nuzzled her nose into Shizuru's neck and her arm tightened the hold, almost afraid of letting go. The embraced girl was in such shock that she was not capable of forming any words. She wanted to cry. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to do a million things but only managed to let a few silent tears fall from her ruby orbs. She took a tighter hold onto the microphone, too afraid to turn around.

"I'm sorry..for everything. I promised the world to you and still I was afraid of giving every part of myself."

A soft kiss was placed on the crying girl's neck. It was an apologetic kiss and it made Shizuru's heart ache of happiness. She always enjoyed this gentle side of Natsuki. She put a comforting hand on the biker's hand and she smiled, so happily, over the next words that spilled from those lips she loved.

"I love you too…Shizuru."

"_**There's no way to explain**_

_**All the pleasure is worth all the pain"**_

The lights suddenly went back on and the audience started screaming out of happiness when they saw their idol securely wrapped in a loving embrace with the most dazzling smile on her face. There were signs of tears but it was tears of pure bliss. A few even fainted at the sight of the couple, so perfectly matched together. At this our singer just giggled and Natsuki raised a questionable eyebrow. Shizuru almost forgot that she was supposed to continue singing. It was so easy to forget when you are happy.

"_**Lovin' you, yeah isn't really something I should do**_

_**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah**_

_**I should try to be strong**_ "

Shizuru turned around in the embrace, choosing to face her love. Wanting to desperately convey a special message.

"_**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

_**yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong"**_

At this Natsuki smiled her loving smile making the singers' breath hitch. She snuggled herself further into the embrace and Natsuki placed a kiss on top of her head. It made the brunettes stomach flutter with love. It did not matter where she was or who was watching. She might have been worried about the fans reaction, society and her future career because of this relationship. But now Shizuru realized that none of this really mattered. Because even though she had it all, she would still feel this emptiness, much she has felt these few days without Natsuki.

_This is what I want._

"_**I should try to run but I just can't seem to**_

_**'Cause every time I run you're the one I've run to**_

_**Can't do without what you do to me,**_

_**I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah hey-yeah"**_

All of a sudden Shizuru lightly pushed her away from the biker, earning a confused look. A playful glint appeared in those ruby eyes while she continued to sing, hips slowly swaying and a reprimanding index finger waving towards the puzzled biker.

"_**Know all about, yeah 'bout your reputation**_

_**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**_

_**But I can't help it if I'm helpless**_

_**Everytime that I'm where you are,"**_

Shizuru feinted an "innocent and helpless-girl" pose making her lover chuckle at her silliness along with a few from the audience. Slowly they saw how their favorite singer was recovering from her heartbreak and some of her playfulness had returned. But the couple had forgotten all about the crowd that was watching. Their gaze was solely focused on each other, never breaking eye-contact.

"_**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**_

_**Say my name and I can't fight it any more**_

_**Oh I know, I should go**_

_**But I need your touch just too damn much"**_

The singer would always dance and sway near Natsuki. Near enough to almost touch but far enough to make each other want more. Natsuki tried to catch the brunette but she always jumped away with a teasing smile. After a few tries Natsuki pouted and Shizuru's heart almost felt sorry for her actions. She gave an apologetic look and Natsuki's features softened slightly. Shizuru closed her eyes and shook her head at the next words that she sung.

"_**Lovin' you, yeah, isn't really something I should do**_

_**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah**_

_**I should try to be strong (should try to be strong)**_

When those pair of ruby eyes opened again she saw that worry was written all over the bluenette's face. She slowly walked forward and whispered the last sentences softly to the worried lover before claiming those tempting lips that she had wanted to a long long time ago.

"_**But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)**_

_**Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong"**_

The music softly ended and for a while there was total silence. Despite the thousands of people surrounding the stage it was scarily quiet since everyone were mesmerized by the passionate display in front of them. The couple separated after the need of oxygen, both out of breath but with the biggest smile since a while back. The crowd erupted in applause and whistles. It was deafening with so many people cheering and roaring but the pair on stage were unaffected.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru. I never meant to hurt you. I thought…that I was protecting you but now I know that I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"I was at fault as well, Natsuki. I should have known better than to mistrust you. I had no right to have doubts about you or your intentions about me."

Natsuki gently cupped the singer's cheeks in her hands and took a deep breath. This made Shizuru stunned.

_Is Natsuki…nervous?_

"Please give me a chance to make it up to you. I want to be with you. Give me another chance to love you, properly?"

With those pleading green orbs looking at her in such way made our singer quite flustered herself. This is what she wanted, right? To have Natsuki here telling her that she was wanted back. Could they make this work? Would they be able to re-build this relation with all this commotion that has been around?

_Or perhaps…what we need is…_

The biker noticed a sudden change in the woman in front of her. She could not quite point it out what had changed, just that something was different. What happened next was anything than what she was hoping for. Shizuru suddenly turned around to make an order.

"Security! Please escort this lady backstage with the same method as the last!"

"Uh…what?"

Natsuki did not even have the chance to show exactly how shocked she was when she was suddenly grabbed roughly from behind by two pair of strong hands and dragged backstage.

…_a fresh start._

* * *

For those of you who have heard the song you might've noticed that I changed bit in the lyrics. This was to fit the story better. I hope that you don't mind this little change. I also hope that I haven't lost my touch in writing since I'm still determined to finish this story!

I wanted to ask if anyone can guess what I'm planning next? I dropped a few hints. Did anyone pick them up? ^^

Thank you for reading and reviews are better than any encouragement for an author! I was re-reading all the reviews and realized that I couldn't keep you guys hanging!

Once again…thank you all and a happy New Year! *bows*

/Icy Windbreeze


End file.
